Chocolate with Poem
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Tiada kata yang sanggup ku torehkan untukmu, hanya sebuah cokelat kecil yang bisa kupersembahkan dengan untaian kata cinta untukmu. Chap 3 Up END/ Pair KyuMin/ Shou-ai/ RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

-KYUMIN FANFICTION- Shounen-ai

_-_Chocolate with Poem_-_

MAIN PAIRING : KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)

**LENGTH : 1/3**

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, _ Shounen-ai_ , typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu . **DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ…DON'T BASH**

DISCLAIMER : Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk. Tapi sayangnya semua cast tidak dpat ku miliki #maunya… =_="

SUMMARY :

_Rasa manisnya coklat mengingatkanku padanya,_

_Seandainya untaian kata cintaku padamu ku tuliskan di atas sebuah cokelat,_

_Apa kau masih mau merasakan manisnya bersama denganku...?_

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosoknya, _namja_ tersohor seantero sekolah, namja yang terkenal dengan daya pikat luar biasanya.

Satu, dua bahkan berpuluh-puluh _yeoja_ di sekolah mengantri untuk bisa sekedar berjalan bahkan berkencan dengannya, satu hari saja tak jadi masalah untuk mereka.

Saat inidirinya benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian berpuluh-puluh pasang mata disana, beberapa _yeoja_ genit bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengerlingkan mata menggodanya.

Menanggapi pandangan nakal mereka, ia hanya tersenyum ramah dan membalas dengan memberikan _kiss fly_.

Mereka menjerit histeris memekakan telinga, _sigh…_, ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat umum yang bisa di temukan setiap orang yang berada di kantin saat makan siang.

"Ehhmm~, _mi-mianhae_ Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_", seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan untaian rambut ikal yang tergerai indah, memiliki tinggi semampai, mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menyeruput _juice._

"_ne_...", Kyuhyun menjawab ramah sapaan _yeoja_ itu, dan senyuman maut khasnya ia perlihatkan dengan sangat manis sebagai daya pikat menarik.

Wajah yeoja itu langsung bersemu merah hingga ke telinga, senyuman Kyuhyun begitu memikat.

"Ini !", sang _yeoja_ langsung berlari setelah meletakkan sebuah kotak besar untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Goomawoyoooo_!", teriak Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya tersenyum sumringah melihat kotak kado yang terbungkus masih sangat rapi, ia membolak-balik kotak kado dan sedikit mengguncangkan(?) kotak tersebut, kotaknya berbunyi, mungkin karena isinya yang tidak penuh.

Semua pandangan melihat lekat ke arah Kyuhyun, pandangan sebal, kecewa, marah tersirat jelas pada gambaran wajah mereka yang sedang merengut kesal Karenna cemburu.

Di sudut kiri belakang kantin seseorang _namja _mungil, manis sedang sibuk dengan dunianya, merangkai untaian kata-kata, menggoreskan dalam sebuah kertas putih, dan membentuknya dalam sebuah puisi.

Kegiatan itu selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya, tak ada yang peduli dengan dunia yang ia geluti(?) selama ini, memperhatikan dengan lekat dari kejauhan wajah _stoic namja_ yang selalu menjadi incaran para _yeoja._

"DAAARRR!"

_"Ommoo_..., kau mengagetkanku Donghae-_ah_..., aiisshh...!", ucapnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

_Namja _ yang bernama Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah kaget yang menggemaskan,"Kau sedang apa Min-ah...?"

_Namja _itu bernama Sungmin, _namja_ berparas manis nan menawan, namun punya kebiasaan 'aneh'nya menulis sebuah puisi.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lembut sembari menggigit ujung pensilnya, wajahnya memperlihatkan keramahan pada Donghae.

"Ah.., aku pesan makanan dulu _ne"_, Donghae pergi sebentar memesan menu makanan.

Suara kagetnya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut menoleh kearahnya, dan tanpa sengaja mata Sungmin menangkap tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Jantungnya berdebar seperti seakan mau lepas, hentak dentuman yang begitu kuat dari jantungnya membuat Sungmin terus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralkan kondisi tubuhnya yang menegang.

Namun seketika Kyuhyun menyeringai mengejek ke arah Sungmin kemudian memutar kembali pandangannya dan kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Sebersit rasa kecewa tergambar jelas di raut wajah Sungmin, Sungmin merapikan semua bukunya dan seketika pergi berlari meninggalkan kantin, malu itulah yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Satu _jajangmy-_", Belum selesai Donghae memesan, ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkan kantin.

"Hei Min, kau mau kemana…?", teriak Donghae berulang kali.

"Aiissshh, _jeoshonghamnida_, aku tidak jadi memesan"

Donghae langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin, namun tanpa sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap sinis kearahnya.

"_sigh…"_, dengus Donghae berhenti sejenak, dan seketika kembali mengejar Sungmin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donghae memutar pandangannya ke seluruh tempat duduk yang tersedia di perpustakan, ia tahu benar kemana Sungmin akan pergi di saat-saat seperti itu terjadi.

Donghae kenal dan sangat memahami seorang Lee Sungmin, _namja_ yang sejak kecil sudah menjadi temannya.

Donghae menemukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sudut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku yang tinggi menjulang ke atas, Sungmin hanya duduk dengan melipat kakinya beralaskan karpet biru hyang memang di pasang di lantai perpustakaan.

Perlahan langkah Donghae menghampiri Sungmin, semakin dekat Donghae semakin menyadari Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat –Sungmin menangis-.

"Kau kenapa Min-ah…?", Donghae mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya berharap Sungmin mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

Sungmin hanya kembali menggeleng, wajahnya tertunduk namun kertas-kertas yang tengah di genggamnya sudah di basahi oleh rintikan air mata.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita", Donghae diam menunggu.

Sebenarnya ia tahu jelas apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin menangis, mungkin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini, namun alasan apa dan mengapa, belum ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Sekelebat pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala Donghae, jujur saja Donghae benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasan Sungmin yang suka menyendiri, alasan Sungmin yang tidak pernah ingin berbaur dengan yang lainnya, kecuali dirinya, dan pertanyaan terbesar, alasan Sungmin yang selalu membuat kalimat-kalimat puisi yang ia goreskan ke dalam agenda miliknya.

"Ini karena…", Sungmin mulai menceritakan kisahnya pada Donghae.

—FLASH BACK—

-12 years old-

Pagi yang indah, mentari tetap pada tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

Langkah riang kaki kecilnya terus berjalan melesati blok-blok jalan perumahan, betapa bahagianya ia dengan hari ini.

Hari yang penuh dengan cinta, hari berbagi kasih sayang, hari menjadikan hidup lebih berwarna. Tepat saat _valentine's day_, saatnya ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada teman yang selalu bersamanya selama ini

"tunggu aku Kyuhyun-ah...", senyumnya merekah sempurna di wajah putih bersih miliknya, senyum yang beitu sempurna bentuk dari sebuah kebahagiaan.

Tak ada kata malas, dan tak ada gurat lelah yang tergambar, bahkan aktivitas tidurnya terganggu hanya untuk menyambut hari ini.

Dengan mengumpulkan semangat di dalam hatinya berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja hari ini.

Walau harus menelusuri beberapa blok dari rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, sama sekali tidak mengurungi niatnya untuk berjumpa dengan orang yang sangat ia sukai, lebih tepatnya teman bermainnya.

Bungkusan yang tergenggam ditangannya mengayun-ayun sesuai dengan irama kegembiraan langkahnya, ia terus menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan sesekali menyanyikan lagu-lagu anak seusianya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebuah taman menunggu kehadiran orang yang sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar dan duduk manis di bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman itu.

"Pasti dia membuatkanku coklat", ucapnya sendiri, membayangkan mendapatkan kado istimewa dari teman bermain namun begitu _special_ di hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangannya dan sesekali menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang tengah ia rasakan.

"_Annyeong _ Kyuhyun", sapa seorang gadis kecil berkucir dua, yang melintas dengan menaiki sepeda.

Kyuhyun hanya melambai pada teman sepermainannya, yang hanya melintas sebentar di depannya.

—BRUKK—

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat menyadari gadis yang menyapanya tadi terjatuh karenamenabrak batu besar yang tertanam di tanah.

"Huwaaa..", gadis kecil itu menangis sekuat mungkin, ia terduduk di tanah di samping sepedanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri, "_Gwenchanayo_…?/" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok melihat lukanya.

"Huwaaa…", gadis kecil it uterus menangis, melihat luka lecet di lututnya yang lumayan besar, ia menghembus-hembuskan luka yang terasa perih.

"Sini biar ku bantu", tawar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dengan baik hati menghembuskan kakinya yang terluka, namun sedeikit kesulitan karena harus ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari gadis kecil itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau disana saja _ne_…?", Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong temannya, membawanya ke bangku taman tempat ia duduk tadi.

Gadis kecil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, wajahnya lurus melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekalli tidak keberatan menggendongnya, sang gadis terpesona melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh gadis itu.

"nah kau duduk disini saja _ne_", Kyuhyun benar-benar teman yang baik dengan sabar ia menghembuskan luka kaki gadis itu, dan gadis it uterus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok menghembus luka kakinya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, "Nah, bagaimana sekarang…?/", tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Gadis itu benar-benar terpana dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun, ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun…

~Chuuu~

Masih sama-sama kecil namun berani mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang masih belum tersadar dengan keadaannya sekarang hanya diam dan sesekali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Mereka tidak sadar Sungmin tengah memperhatikannya, hati Sungmin benar-benar terluka. Air mata tak terbendung,sakit hatinya bagai teriris semilu, sakit...

Tes

Air dari sebuah rasa kesedihan terjatuh, menandakan betapa tersayat dan terlukanya perasaannya.

"hiks~", isakan kecil mulai tergumam lirih dari bibir mungilnya, tangannya menahan suara isakan parau.

Kyuhyun tersadar, sadar akan suara isakan.

"Su-Sungmin...", suara tercekat menyebutkan nama itu.

Sungmin langsung membuang coklat yang terus ia genggam dengan bahagia dari rumahnya, membuangnya tanpa peduli bentuknya tidak akan sempurna lagi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, namun sempat di tahan oleh gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!", Kyuhyun menghempas kasar tangan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya bukan maksudnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun, tapienath kenapa dia _refleks _melakukan itu.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun", ucap gadis itu dan tertatih mendekati sepedanya, pergi dari taman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin, dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Sungmin tunggu!"

Suaranya menginteruksi langkah Sungmin, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya memandang tajam pada mata obsidian namja itu.

Namja itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau pergi...?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam membuang rasa penat yang sedang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman lagi denganmu Kyu, aku benci kau, BENCIIIIII!"

Sungmin berlari setelah melepaskan kekalutannya, berlari dengan derai airmata yang terus menerus jatuh membasahi pipi chubby mulus miliknya.

Kaki Kyuhyun seakan terpaku, ucapan Sungmin menghujam hatinya, Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup bersuara apalagi berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin.

—FLASH BACK END—

"Kau tidak ingin dekat dengannya lagi Min...?", Donghae menatap sendu Sungmin yang berada di sampinya yang sedang memeluk lututnya, bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, Sungmin menangis membayangkan kekonyolannya dulu.

"Dia ugh~ tidak akan mau lagi hiks~ kenal denganku hae-ah uggh~", isakan terus mengiringi ucapannya.

Donghae benar-benar ikut merasakan kesedihan Sungmin, Donghae ingin sekali menyentuh bahu mungilm itu menenangkannya, namun tangannya seakan takut, takut tangannya akan semakin membuat tangisan Sungmin pecah. Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka perasaan Sungmin begitu kuat dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya untuknya.

Sungmin merasa bersalah dengan kesalah pahamannya dulu, setelah kejadian itu bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau berbicara lagi dengannya, untungnya gadis malang yang pernah di tolong oleh Kyuhyun menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Setelah merasa lebih baik Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Donghae sudah pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin berjalan keluar, namun tanpa sengaja pandangannya melihat sesuatu pemandangan yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Sungmin terkaku, mungkin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia lihat, Kyuhyun tengah merayu seorang _yeoja_.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku...?", jurus maut itu keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun, siapa yang dapat menolak tawaran membahagiakan itu.

_Yeoja_ yang tengah tersudut oleh kungkungan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memenjarakan dirinya, membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Kyuhyun sedang menawarkan kencan dengannya, apa tidak salah terakhir kali yeoja yang terpilih untuk kencan dengannya itu adalah Katherine -yeoja blasteran Jerman- yang begitu tersohor di sekolah dan menjadi incaran namja di sekolah.

"Bagaimana kau mau, hmmm...?", Kyuhyun membelai wajah yeoja itu, tingkahnya benar-benar menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyadari satu hal, menyadari keberadaan Sungmin yang berjalan dari koridor ada di sekitarnya sedang menyaksikannya. Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya menempelkan ciuman hangat pada yeoja itu.

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan mengeratkan buku yang sedang digenggamnya, mungkin ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini, melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang dengan suka rela memberikan segalanya padanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia menguatkan hatinya berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

Tapi...

Kyuhyun mencengkran tangannya saat Sungmin melintas di belakangnya, sontak mata kelinci Sungmin membulat, ia tersentak melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati ciuman bersama yeoja, tapi masih sempat menggenggam tangannya, itu artinya Kyuhyun sadar kehadirannya.

Sungmnin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Kyuhyun padanya, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan pemandangan menjijikkan itu, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang melepas ciumannya dan menatap nanar kepergian Sungmin.

Tujuan Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Sungmin melihat aksinya, namun ada niat lain di balik itu semua, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit saat melihat Sungmin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya lembut

"K-Kyuhyun", panggil _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun melirik kecil kearah _yeoja_ yang bahkan terlupakan olehnya.

"Ak-aku mau jadi kekasihmu", _yeoja_ itu langsung memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak.

"Terserah kau saja", jawab Kyuhyun acuh dan meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang masih terlihat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat berubah.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak "Oh dan satu lagi yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak suka berpacaran dengan orang yang membeci coklat, _arra_!", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, dan pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang masih terbengong bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, pipinya lembab sudah, air mata terus menerus berderai dari sudut mata indahnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruah ruang kamar, hamper di semua bagian bahkan tak tersisa celah, semua dinding-dindingnya di penuhi dengan kertas-kertas yang penuh torehan kata-kata indah.

Satu demi satu di setiap harinya, Sungmin selalu menempelkan kertas-kertas untaian kalimat cinta yang ia rangkai sendiri di dinding kamarnya.

Sungmin memeluk lututnya sangat erat, hati dan perasaannya begitu tersayat mengingat sikap Kyuhyun tadi siang saat di sekolah. Apa Kyuhyun begitu membencinya sampai tidak ada kata maaf lagi untuknya.

Sungmin mulai terisak dalam kesendirian, seandainya waktu bisa ia putar, mungkin hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, sebelum mengeluarkan kata BENCI di mulutnya.

Sayangnya, waktu tidak akan kembali lagi, yang sudah berlalu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan terpilih menjadi sebuah kenangan baik ataukah kenangan buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARRGGHHH!", Kyuhyun membanting tas sekolah miliknya ke tempat tidur, wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan yang begitu besar, mata obsidian miliknya mengetat memandang tajam.

-BRAAAKKK-

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja belajar yang tak berdosa, suatu bentuk kemarahan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kau mengesalkan Lee Sungmin…", ucap Kyuhyun gelisah sembari berkacak pinggang, matanya menatap lurus ke sebuah pigura yang terletak manis di meja belajar miliknya.

Sebuah pigura yang menggambarkan senyum kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dua orang anak tanggung saling merangkulkan tangannya.

Beginilah suasana kamar Kyuhyun yang di dominasi dengan warna biru langit, semua barang-barangnya tertata dengan baik dan rapih, memang bukan Kyuhyun yang membenahi semuanya ada 'pesuruh' yang selalu menjalankan tugas untuk merapikan kamar Kyuhyun, namun ada satu bagian yang sama sekali tidak boleh tersentuh oleh pihak manapun selain Kyuhyun, hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang boleh menyentuh area 'pribadi miliknya'

Kyuhyun membuka laci meja belajarnya secara perlahan, dan benar saja isinya penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dengan berbagai warna, dan ada beberapa kotak hadiah yang masih tersusun sesuai dengan besar ukurannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa kertas tersebut dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Satu per satu kertas itu ia baca, dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membaca kembali isi kertas tersebut.

_Sebuah perasaan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku_

_Merasuki setiap hela nafasku_

_Kadang aku mencoba menjauh dari rambatan hatiku_

_Kebodohan akan sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan_

_Tapi…_

_Kesanggupanku berbatas, aku benar-benar tak mampu_

_Wajahmu tersamar jauh dari hadapanku_

_Aku hanya dapat melihat keindahanmu_

_Dari sisi gelapku_

Kyuhyun membuka kembali lembar selanjutnya

_Seandainya hidup tidak menjalani sebuah kesalahan_

_Mungkin kehilangan tak pernah tergapai_

_Aku terkutuk…_

_Kebodohanku sudah merutuki kehidupanku_

_Yang harus membuatku kehilangan dirimu_

"Ciihh…", desis Kyhyun mencibir sebuah karya tangan seseorang.

—FLASH BACK—

Beribu kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, namun tidak pernah ada balasan ataupun jawaban darinya.

"Sungmin-_ah mianhae_, ku mohon angkat telponku", tanpa lelah Kyuhyun terus menghubungi Sungmin.

"Kyu, ayo makan dulu…", suara 'sang' _oemma_ mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menikmati makanana yang belum ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya sedari semalam, bukan berniat 'puasa', namun Kyuhyun tidak merasakan selera sama sekali.

Kyuhyun segera bergegas meletakkan telepon dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

"hei, kau mau kemana Kyuhyun…", panggil sang _oemma_ yang masih membawa panic _soup_ di tangannya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyahut panggilan sang _oemma_, ia bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya.

"KYUHYUUNN!, aiiishhh anak itu benar-benar!", umpat 'sang' _oemma_ kesal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah(?), ia sangat ingin menemui seseorang untuk menjelaskan semua masalah ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan 'dia'.

Kesalah pahaman ini harus segera ia tuntaskan.

Saat berada di depan sebuah pagar besi hitam tinggi, Kyuhyun berusaha mengintip dari celah sisi pagar yang tertutup penuh, seandainya tubuhnya tinggi sedikit lagi, mungkin dia sudah bisa melihat dari bagian atas, tapi sayangnya di usianya yang baru 12 tahun, tentu tingginya menyerupai anak sebayanya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh. Terkejut, Kyuhyun benar-benar _shock. _

"Su-Sung-Sungmin", Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan tak mengenakan seperti ini

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam,

Tes…

Tes…

ZZZzzZZrrRRttt…

Hujan turun begitu deras, membasahi semua bagian yang tidak terbendung.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku, rintikan hujan sudah peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, namun Kyuhyun masih bertahan, bertahan berdiri walauoun sosok yang ingin ia temui sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

"hikss~", Kyuhyun menangis kalut, air matanya jatuh, jatuh bersamaan dengan tetesan air hujan.

Kyuhyun meremas baju kaos kuning yang ia kenakan tepat di bagian dadanya, rasa sakitnya berada disana, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan pagar 'kelam', langkahnya terlihaat gontai ia terus menangis merasakan perih sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

"Jadi kau sudah melupakanku Sungmin-ah…", ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara sendu yang terisak.

—FLASH BACK END—

Sungmin berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ia selalu melakukan itu, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya benar-benar menghilang saat Donghae satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki tidak ada bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ehh..", Sungmin terkejut saat ada orang yang menutupi matanya, pandangannya menjadi sangat gelap, ia menyentuh lembut tangan kekar itu.

"Donghae…", tebak Sungmin tepat.

"hehehehe…", Donghae hanya tersenyum jail, aksinya sudah diketahui.

"Kau ini…", ucap Sungmin keceriaannya kembali muncul, Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Donghae, mereka berjalan bersama diiringi sengan gelak tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waahh kau hebat hae-ah...", takjub Sungmin melihat isi loker Donghae yang sudah penuh dengan cokelat, padahal_ valentine_ dua hari lagi, tapi Donghae sudah menerima coklat dari penggemarnya.

Tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun tentunya, penggemar Kyuhyun jauh lebih banyak ketimbang Donghae, dan mungkin loker Kyuhyun akan berjatuhan coklat saat di buka.

Sungmin membuka lokernya, dan sayangnya ia tak pernah menerima satupun coklat dari siapapun, berharap..., tentu tidak.

Sungmin sadar diri, siapa yang mau menjadikannya idola, melihat kebiasaan murungnya dan anti sosial yang ia lakukan.

"Min-ah..., kau tidak merasa aneh!", ucap Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mmelihat isi loker Sungmin.

"Aneh kenapa hae...?", tanya Sungmi bingung, memandang Donghae dan lokernya secare bergantian.

Donghae memicingkan(?) matanya, menelisik sudut-sudut bagian loker Sungmin, seperti encari sesuatu, Donghae menyentuh dinding-dinding loker Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa hae...?", Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Donghae yang terlihat seperti mendeteksi sesuatu, tapi entah hal apa yang sedang di carinya.

"heuuhh.., tidak ada", dengus Donghae sebal, Donghae sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Apanya yang tidak ada...?", Sungmin ,emgernyitkan dahinya karena merasa semakin bingung dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Lubang...", ucap Donghae

"Lubang...?, maksudmu...?", Sungmin mengulangi ucapan Donghae yang belum jelas sama sekali.

"ne..., lubang, aku tidak menemukan lubang di lokermu, tapi kenapa bisa tidak ada yach...", ucap Donghae penuh penasaran dan mulai menglus dagunya, bertingkah seperti seorang detective.

"maksudmu apa, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali", ucap Sungmin penuh kebingungan, dan mengerjap-erjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Aissshh, kau ini polos sekali", Donghae mengacak rambutnya terkesan frustasi karena sikap polos temannya, yang bahkan terlampau polos.

"Begini Lee Sungmin, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, masa begitu banyak yeoja di sekolah ini, tapi tidak ada satupun yang memberikanmu cokelat", ucap Donghae menganalisi masalah yang sepertinya terasa janggal dipikirannya.

Sungmin berpikir, benar juga, dari dulu Sungmin tidak pernah mendapatkan satu cokelat dari siapapun di sekolah ini, padahal ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, dan Sungmin akan segera lulus, tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang melirik keberadaannya di sekolah itu, padahal Sungmin termasuk namja manis walau _yeah_ kau tahu sendiri -aneh-.

"Mungkin karena mereka menganggapku aneh", ucap Sungmin menunduk lemah.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menolak pernyataan Sungmin.

"_anni_..., kau kenal Junghyun, _hobae_ kita"

Sungmin mengangguk lirih.

"Kau tahu betapa anehnya dia itu suka mengumpulkan botol-botol bekas seperti pemulung saja, tapi yang aku dengar dia medapatkan cokelat, nah kau 'kan bukan namja yang buruk, kau termasuk namja termanis di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mendapatkan cokelat, itu sangat aneh bukan, hhmmm..., ah apa kau pernah memberi kunci lokemu ini dengan orang lain...?", tanya Donghae, dengan analisis-analisisnya.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, benar juga, Sungmin hanya dekat dengan Donghae di sekolah ini, tapi setahu Sungmin, dia tidak pernah memberikan siapapun kunci lokernya.

Bertepatan saat Sungmin dan Donghae saling berbicara, Kyuhyun melintas melewati mereka, lokernya terletak 3 loker dari loker Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Donghae mengintip Kyuhun dari balik pintu loker Sungmin.

-Brakkk...Brakkk...-

Semua cokelat yang ada di dalam lokernya jatuh atak tertampung karena terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin dan Donghae yang sedang memerhatikannya.

"Kau aneh, jadi tidak ada yang mau memberimu cokelat"

-Blammm...-

Kyuhyun membanting kuat pintu lokernya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan kedengarannya.

Sungmin meremas baju seragam'nya, berharap rasa sakit hatinya bisa berkurang sedikit.

Donghae menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut

"Percayalah padaku Min, pasti ada yang memberikanmu cokelat", ucap Donghae menyemangati.

Sungmin menunduk dalam "Aku ke kelas dulu hae", ia berjalan lemah menuju kelasnya.

Donghae hanya sanggup melihat sendu ke arah Sungmin yang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah Min, aku yakin ada yang mengambil cokelatmu, aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia...?", cuap Donghae mengeratkan tangannya geram, Donghae benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sungmin merasa tertindas seperti itu.

Donghae yakin ada seseorang yang selalu mengambil cokelat Sungmin, entah karena alasan apapun itu, tapi dia yakin ada orang lain di balik ini semua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rumus persamaan kuadrat berguna untuk mencari titik temu—", Jung s_ongsaenim_ menerangkan dengan tegas rumus-rumus matematika sebagai bahan ujian selanjutnya.

Semua muridnya duduk dengan tenang, mendengarkan dengan hikmat penjelasan demi penjelasan dari Jung _songsaenim_.

Sungminlah satu-satunya murid yang tidak fokus dengan pengajaran itu, walau matanya lurus menghadap ke depan tapi bukan penjelasan dari _songsaenim_ yang ia dengarkan , melainkan sosok _namja_ yang sedang _fokus_ mendengarkan pengajaran, dengan lihai perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak menorehkan kembali sebuah puisi…

_Kekagumanku padamu tiada batas,_

_Kau bagai nafas yang terselubung jauh di dalam hatiku._

_Melihat gemerlapmu dari tempatku yang gelap,_

_Kau begitu berkilau, cahayamu masuk menusuk kornea mataku,_

_Dentuman jantungku lirih menghentakkan namamu,_

_Sadari keberadaanku,_

_Lihat aku kembali,_

_Menolehlah padaku lagi._

"Lee Sungmin!"

Deg…

Sungmin menegakkan duduknya, seseorang sudah menginteruksi kegiatannya, dan…

Sungmin sadar siapa pemilik suara itu, semua tatapan langsung tertuju pada Sungmin, tak terkecuali mata obsidian sosok yang di kaguminya.

"Bisa kau kerjakan soal ini…?", _songsaenim_ begitu tegas memerintah, dan Sungmin tidak berani membantahnya.

"_n-ne…_"

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke depan kelas, matanya menangkap tatapan sosok itu yang tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disinilah tempat peraduannya, ia menyandar di sebuah pohon besar mendinginkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut, duduk di atas rerumputan sebagai alas.

Padahal ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung, namun karena _songsaenim_ yang mengusirnya jadi dia tidak di kategorikan bolos pelajaran.

Ia menarik nafas panjang…, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, mencoba meresapi aroma udara yang masih menyejukkan, pengaturan pernafasan terus ia lakukan, menenangkan semua pikirannya.

"heuuuhh~", Sungmin menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku…?", ucapnya sendiri.

Sungmin merenung, menutup matanya menghangatkan pikirannya dari semua kenangan-kenangan indahnya dulu.

_"Aku paling suka cokelat"_

Sungmin mengingat kembali ucapan itu, ucapan yang dulu pernah di sam[aikan oleh sosok yang begitu ia cintai.

"Ah..", sepertinya sebuah ide muncul seketika, Sungmin menegakkan duduknya seulas senyum manis tersungging dari bibir tipis miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untung Sungmin sudah pulang duluan, kalau tidak bisa-bisa harus menungguku, -errr- aiisshh lagipula kenapa rapat bisa sampai selama ini sich, tsk~, buat orang kesal saja", Donghae terus mencibir kesal, jelas saja Donghae harus mengikuti rapat organisasi di sekolah, untungnya Donghae sudah mengatakannya pada Sungmin.

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang membongkar loker Sungmin.

Donghae menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding dan mengintip kecil ke arah _yeoja_ yang sedang menyelundup lebih tepatnya.

Sang _yeoja_ berparas manis itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan keberadaan dirinya yang tidak diketahui siapapun, ia meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam loker milik Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau…?"

_Yeoja_ itu terlonjak(?) kaget dan akan mengambil langkah seribu(?) untuk menghindari Donghae, tapi dengan cepat Donghae menahannya.

"Ah.., eh…, tidak.., maafkan aku…, jangan beritahukan Lee Sungmin aku suka memberikannya cokelat, ku mohon", _yeoja_ itu tulus memohon pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyit heran, suka memberikan cokelat itu artinya ini bukan pertama kalinya _yeoja _ini memberikan cokelat pada Sungmin.

"Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya kau memberikan cokelaat pada Sungmin hah…?", tanya Donghae.

_Yeoja_ itu sudah ketakutan.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu, aku cuman mau bertanya saja…?"

"ah, _n-ne_...", jawab _yeoja _itu ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa kalli kau memberikan Sungmin cokelat...?"

"Ini sudah yang ke-8 kalinya", jawab _yeoja_ itu menunduk malu.

Donghae mengernyit heran, delapan kali, bagaimana bisa sudah delapan kali tapi setahu Donghae tidak ada yang pernah memberikan cokelat pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, Sungmin sudah melarangku tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"Eh, melarang...?, Kapan Sungmin melarangmu...?" tanya Donghae bingung.

_Yeoja _itu menunduk kalut.

"Sungmin pernah membalas suratku, dia bilang padaku untuk berhenti mengiriminya surat dan cokelat, katanya karena dia sangat membenci itu semua", ucapnya lirih.

Donghae memicingkan(?) matanya pernyataan _yeoja_ ini begitu menganehkan dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, bukankah Sungmin tidak pernah mendapatkan cokelat dari siapapun.

"Memang pada kenyataannya Sungmin selalu membalas semua surat dari penggemarnya dengan pernyataan yang sama", _yeoja_ ini nampaknya begitu menyukai Sungmin, ia tahu semua cerita tentang Sungmin, yang bahkan tidak pernah menjadi kabar yang mendesus di sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin yang membalas itu Sungmin...?"

'Ehmm..., tulisannya sangat mirip dengan Sungmin"

Perlahan kekangan tangan Donghae mengendur, dan _yeoja _itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae, Donghae benar-benar merasa bingung, bagaimana bisa Sungmin membalas surat-surat mereka, bahkan menerimanya saja belum pernah.

"Ada yang aneh disini, siapa sebenarnya yang mengambil semua itu...?"

Donghae melirik kecil ke arah loker Sungmin, kemudian menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat. Donghae akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ berjalan mengintai, melirik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru koridor, langkahnya begitu berhati-hati sampai akhirnya ia berdiri pada sebuah tempat, dengan perlahan ia mengambil kunci yang sengaja ia simpan di saku baju seragamnya.

Dia membuka loker itu, tapi...

Ternyata lokernya hanya tertutup tidak di kunci, ia sedikit mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya loker ini tidak di kunci, karena petugas sekolah pasti sudah memeriksa setiap loker jam segini, dan pasti sudah di kunci.

"Jadi kau pelakunya"

Suara Donghae menginteruksi gerakannya, ia terkejut melihat Donghae yang sedang menghampirinya.

"_sigh..._, apa tidak cukup cokelat yang begitu banyak setiap harinya di lokermu sampai kau mengambil jatah orang lain Cho Kyuhyun"

=TBC=

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun..

Kembali saya bawa FF Shou-ai, yach maklum saja kalo banyak kesalahan, authornya juga banyak buat kesalahan#duagh…

Nyeheheheh~

XD

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review-nya ne…

\(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- Shounen-ai**

_**-**_**Chocolate with Poem**_**-**_

MAIN PAIRING : KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)

**WARNING : **BOYS LOVE, _Shounen-ai_ , typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu . DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ…DON'T BASH

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk. Tapi sayangnya semua cast tidak dpat ku miliki #maunya… =_="

**SUMMARY : **

_Sejuta manis kupersembahkan untukmu, terimalah dan maafkan aku!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Previous...**_

"_sigh..._, apa tidak cukup cokelat yang begitu banyak setiap harinya di lokermu sampai kau mengambil jatah orang lain Cho Kyuhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sigh…_, ternyata sekarang kau menjadi mata-mata Lee Sungmin!", cibir Kyuhyun tak senang aksinya sudah diketahui.

"Apa untungnya untukmu mengambil semua coklat Sungmin?", tanya Donghae kesal.

"Dan apa untungnya untukmua mengetahuinya", kata Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Mata donghae berkilat marah penuh emosi, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul wajah _stoic _'sialan' itu. Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menatap tajam mata _obsidian_ tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar manusia tidak tahu diri! Kau membuat Sungmin sama sekali tidak terlihat di sekolah ini karena tingkah _klepto_ mu itu!", bentak Donghae tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terusik merasa suara Donghae terdengar begitu memekakan gendang telinganya. Namun, Kyuhyun menatap santai ke arah Donghae, tidak terbesit sedikitpun rasa bersalah maupun penyesalan di wajahnya.

"_Sigh_…", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya –sebal–, "Kau sangat perhatian dengannya Lee Donghae-_ssi_, Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Untuk apa kau mengambil semua coklat SUngmin HAH!", bentak Donghae urat-urat pada bagian lehernya timbul, menandakan kemarahannya yang sudah di atas kepala.

"Ouuh…, kau jangan marah-marah Donghae-_ssi_, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang terlihat _babo_ mengagumi seorang Lee Sungmin"

"Maksudmu?"

"heuh…, kau terlalu banyak bertanya Donghae-_ssi_!", Kyuhyun melangkah meninggallkan Donghae yang masih terlihat marah.

Donghae sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, ia segera mengejar Kyuhyun, dan…

**-Buugh-**

Pukulan telak tepat mengenai pipi tirus Kyuhyun bagian kanan, terlihat darah keluar sudut bibirnya, Kyuhyun hanya sedikit oleng namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

**-Buugh-**

Donghae menerima balasan yang sama dari Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae jatuh terjerembab, namun Donghae segera berdiri dan kembali memukuli Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang sudah sangat membuncah di dirinya.

Mereka saling adu kekuatan, wjah, dada, perut dan bahu menjadi sasaran telak atas pukulan yang membabi buta datang bergantian –saling balas membalas–.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Namja _itu tengah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ia pilih dan menurutnya yang terbaik, dapur menjadi persinggahannya menjelang hari _valentine_, 'tugas' ini selalu ia lakukan memberikan hadian yang _special_.

"ah, yang ini saja!", pilihnya pada satu kertas yang paling terbaik.

_Mustahil…_

_Aku bisa menggenggam cahayamu,_

_Mustahil…_

_Aku bisa meraih sinarmu,_

_Mustahil…_

_Aku bisa merasakan pancaranmu,_

_Teramat dalam dari sebuah perasaan kekagumanku padamu,_

_Kesadaranku akan duniaku yang teramat jauh dari sisi indahmu,_

_Manisnya sebuah rasa kupersembahkan dengan uraian keindahanmu._

_Salamku dari sebuah rasa penyesalan._

**:::**

**:::**

Wajah manis _namja_ itu terlihat sudah tidak beraturan, "ah~, kenapa salah?_tsk~_, padahal setiap tahun aku membuatnya, tapi kenapa selalu harus mengulang?", umpatnya kesal,ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengulas senyum penuh semangat, "Sungmin-_ah HWAITING_!"

Dialah Sungmin, _namja_ manis yang sedang sibuk mengadon semua bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dalam menyiapkan 'suatu' hal yang _special_, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan peluh keringat, tapi semangatnya belum pudar sama sekali, mengingat coklat ini begitu istimewa untuknya.

Cukup lelah untuknya, menghabiskan waktu yang lebih dari 12 jam, namun kegiatannya tak kunjung siap. Untungnya, sekolah akan libur besok.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"hosh…hosh…hosh…"

Suara deru nafas kelelahan terdengar dari mereka yang sedang duduk –lebih tepatnya jatuh– saling berhadapan. Pandangan mata mereka saling beradu –berkilat marah–.

"hosh~…, aku tidak akan memberi tahu hal ini pada Sungmin, sampai kau yang mengakuinya sendiri!"

Donghae mencoba bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Seharusnya kau senang Donghae-_ssi_ karena aku telah membantumu ,menjauhkan 'mereka' dari Sungminmu!"

Donghae terdiam sejenak "Kau gila!", ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kemudian Donghae benar-benar pergi.

Sebuah senyum sinis(?) tersungging dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Secarik kertas yang selalu ia ambil setiap harinya dari loker _namja_ yang ia curi cokelatnya.

_Kekagumanku padamu tiada batas,_

_Kau bagai nafas yang terselubung jauh di dalam hatiku._

_Melihat gemerlapmu dari tempatku yang gelap,_

_Kau begitu berkilau, cahayamu masuk menusuk kornea mataku,_

_Dentuman jantungku lirih menghentakkan namamu,_

_Sadari keberadaanku,_

_Lihat aku kembali,_

_Menolehlah padaku lagi._

Tulisan ini di buat saat _namja_ itu tengah melamun saat jamm pelajarran, yang pada akhirnya memmbuat _namja _cantik –si penulis puisi– harus rela di usir saat jam pelajaran.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Min-ah…?", tanya Kyuhyun pada kesendiriannya.

Ia ingin sekali menepis sebuah nama yang selalu membuat keresahan di dalam hatinya, menepis perasaan yang selalu membuncah saat nama itu mengisi pikirannya. Wajah _stoic_ serta tubuh Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan luka lebam. Namun luka disekujur tubuhnyanya tidak sesakit dengan luka yang ada dihatinya.

Kyuhyun ingin meremas kertas yang ada tengah di genggamnya, namun hatinya menolak, tangannya bergerak ragu-ragu untuk meremas kertas tersebut. Garis wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan yang terselip sebuah kesedihan disana.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas tersebut di dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri(?).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Skip time- **

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat berhati-hati, mengendap-endap masuk ke sekolah yang jelas-jelas takberpenghuni saat hari libur.

Ia berjalan mendekati melirik kanan dan kiri, melihat-lihat situasi, dan akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah tempat yang ia tuju.

Seulas senyum kemenangan tersungging dari bibir mungil miliknya, Sungmin membuka loker yang tidak terkunci sama sekali, ini akan selalu terjadi saat _valentine _ menjelang, petugas sekolah lebih memilih tidak mengunci loker-loker tersebut, ketimbang harus melihat loker itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik laagi di kemudian hari –hancur–.

Berpuluh-puluh bingkisan sudah menunpuk bak gunung tinggi di dalam loker itu, Sungmin tahu jelas, _yeoja-yeoja_ sudah pada berdatangan sebelum ia datang. Tanpa keraguan dihatinya, Sungmin meletakkan bingkisan cokelat miliknya bersama dengan hadiah-hadian lain disana,berharap setidaknya hadiah ini akan terlihat oleh si pemiliki loker.

"Semoga kau suka Kyuhyun-ah!", ia tersenyum memandang bingkisanny, kemudian kembali menutup loker itu.

"Menurutmu dia akan suka…"

Suara _yeoja_ berikut dengan deraap langkahnya mendekat ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin terlihat panik dan langsung berlaridari sisi lain meninggalkan loker tersebut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Valentine's day~**_

Suasana benar-benar ramai pagi ini di sekolah, di setiap sudut koridor terlihat para siswa-siswi sibuk dengan bingkisan0bingkisan di tangannya, dan sudah ada yang beberapa tengah memberikan kepada orang-orang yang ia sukai.

Sungmin melihat ke semua penjuru, bola matanya berputar meihat semua pemadangan yang begitu sempurna di hari kasih sayang ini, semua saling menyatakan cinta satu sama lain.

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukan itu…", pintanya dalam hati, Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali berbuat hal semacaam itu –mengungkapkan perasaan kepad orang yang di sukai–, namu ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat seberapa bencinya _namja_ itu padanya.

-DAARR-

Sungmin kembali dikagetkan pagi ini, sebelum ia sempat berbalik, Donghae sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ommo…, wajahmu kenapa Hae-_ah_?", Sungmin panik saat melihat luka lebam membiru di wajah Donghae, sampai-sampai matanya juga ikut –sedikit– menyipit karena lukanya yang membengkak. Sungmin menyentuh sudut-sudut bagian wajahnya yang tidak terluka.

"Oh ini…, kemarin aku berkelahi dengan Marcus", jawab Donghae santai.

"Marcus, _nuguya_ ?"

"Nama peliharaan tetanggaku, _tsk~_ sudahlah ini Cuma luka kecil Min, kalau sering terkena angin lukanya juga mengempis", jelas Donghae tersenyum seraya menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang berada di wajahnya.

Tak sengaja lewaat~ depan rumahmuu~

#duaaghh..plakkk..buugghh…

*RALAT*

Tanpa disengaja atau secara kebetulan Kyuhyun melintasi HaeMin begitu saja seraya menggandeng seorang _yeoja_ yang dapat ditebak sebagai _yeojachingu_-nya yang baru. Ekor mata Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak senang, matanya menangkap pandangan tangan Sungmin yang tengah digenggam Donghae, namun seketika Kyuhyun membuang arah pandangnya dan merangkul erat _yeoja_ yang berada disampingnya.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menarik tangannya yang berada di wajah Donghae. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang –sama– penuh dengan luka lebam seperti Donghae.

Sungmin melirik tajam kearah Donghae dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

:"_Anniyo…_ Min-_ah_, untuk apa aku berkelahi dengannya…", Donghae menjawab tanpa adanya sebuah pertanyaan, ia sudah tahu jelas dengan arti pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menyipitkan matanya dan mendekati wajahnya kea rah Donghae, tatapannya benar-benar mencari kejujuran dari mata Donghae.

"Kau berbohong Hae, aku bisa baca itu!"

"_Anniyo _Min-_ah_! Percayalah padaku, aku tidak berbohong, aku berkelahi denngan Marcus…"

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak senang, dan beranjak meninggalkan Donghae.

"_Tsk~_, Min tunggu aku, aku tidak berbohong", Donghae masih terus berusaha menjelaskan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan menutup kedua telinganya, ia malas mendengar penjelasan Donghae yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di depan lokernya, ia sedikit menghela nafasnya berat –jengkel–.

**-Brugghh-**

Semua cokelat berhamburan keluar dari lokernya, pastinya ini menjadi saat-saat bahagia untuknya, ekor matanya menangkap pada sekotak cokelat yang diatasnya dihias oleh pita berwarna pink dan ada sebuah _sign_ kecil berinisial 'LS' di sudut kotak tersebut, Kyuhyun tahu dan sangat paham siapa yang memberikan cokelat tersebut.

"Waaahh Kyuhyun, coklat dari siapa ini...?", _yeoja_ itu teramat bahagia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang sebuah coklat yang begitu cantik bentuknya.

Coklat yang setiap tahun selalu di dapatkan Kyuhyun, selalu dengan coklat yang sama, coklat putih berbentuk kertas, dan selalu ada untaian kata puitis yang ditulis rapi menggunakan lelehan coklat.

"Apa ini untukku Kyuhyun...?", _yeoja_ itu terlalu berharap dengan coklat indah itu untuknya.

Kyuhyun melirik tajam _yeoja_ itu, "Bukan..., kau bisa mengambil coklat lain, tapi bukan coklat ini _arra_!", Kyuhyun membanting pintu loker itu kuat-kuat.

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

Semua murid sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas masing-masing. Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia sangat menyukai pelajran pagi ini, pelajaran yang sesuai dengan minatnya –puisi–.

"Baiklah untuk tugas kemarin, aku ingin kalian membacakannya satu per satu di depan kelas! Silahkan maju Jung Yoon!", perintah _songsaenim_.

_Songsaenim _memberikan tugas membuat puisi pada mereka kemarin, Sungmin senang dengan tugas itu. Namun ia tidak menyangka sama sekali tugas itu harus dibacakan ke depan satu per satu, jujur itu sangat memalukan untuknya mengingat ia sama sekali tidak tterampil dalam masalah berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

"Selanjutnya Lee Sungmin!"

Deg…

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada _namja_ cantik itu, Sungmin langsung membeku, ia tidak menyangka namanya bakal secepat ini dipanggil, Kyuhyun yang ikut menoleh hanya menatap dingin ke arah Sungmin –seakan tak peduli–.

"Lee Sungmin ayo cepat!", _Songsaenim_ sudah memberikan interuksi tegas kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai bangkit ragu-ragu, kakinya bergetar hebaat, bukan bermaksud melebih-lebihkan situasi hanya saja, Sungmin benar-benar malu harus membacakan karyanya itu di depan kelas. Matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun saat melintas, ia sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai –mengejek– kearahnya.

"Nah! Cepat bacakan!

Sungmin memutar pandangannya ke seluruh kelas yang masih setia menatapnya dengan seksama, Sungmin benar-benar gugup, haruskah ia bacakan karyanya ini di depan semua orang.

"Ayo Lee Sungmin! Atau kau ingin nilaimu 'merah' untuk pelajaranku!", _Songsaenim_ sudah sangat jengkel menunggu Sungmin yang tidak juga bergeming dalam diamnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya secara beraturan, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya, mau tak mau tugas ini harus ia laksanakan dengan baik.

_Nafas_

_By : Lee Sungmin_

_Semerbak udara singgah dalam hidupku,_

_Membantuku mengisi sebuah keindahan dalam sukmaku,_

_Sepersekian detik aku menghela, membutuhkanmu_

_Ini bukan suatu kecanduan, namun ini sebuah keharusan_

_Batinku menolak, namun ragaku mengharuskannya…_

_Jiwaku terbawa saat aku ingin menghentikannya,_

_Kau menjelma menjadi nafas untukku_

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak puisinya, melirik keseluruh penjuru yang tertegun mendengar puisinya.

"Ayo lanjutkan!", perintah _songsaenim_ melembut, _songsae_ ikut tergtegun dengan kalimat puisi Sungmin yang indah.

_Saat sebuah harapan terdampar menjadi kosong_

_Bayangmu tak pernah luput dari sanubariku yang terdalam_

_Teratur, kau bagai sebuah nafas yang datang dalam hidupku_

_Keinginanku akan dirimu melebihi keinginanku akan hidupku_

_Saat ragaku membutuhkan nafas_

_Jiwaku juga membutuhkanmu_

_Udara tak mampu ku miliki_

_Kau bagaikan sama berbayang semu tak terlihat_

_Ingin kugapai namun tak tertangkap_

_Ingin kudekap namun tak teraih_

_Nafas…_

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

**Prokk…Prokk…Prokk…**

Semua memberikan sebuah kekaguman untuk karya Sungmin, _Songsaenim _ikut terhanyut dengan puisi Sungmin, ia mendekat "Kau hebat Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menunduk dalam mengucapkan terima kasih, namun seorang temannya tidaak senang mendengar karya Sungmin, matanya berkilat marah menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tanpoa sengaja melihat tatapan –sangar– itu kearahnya, inilah yang sangat ditakutinya sedari tadi, orang itu pasti sadar untuk siapa puisi itu ditujukan.

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

**-Teng…Teng…-**

"Baiklah semuanya pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini!", _Songsaenim_ segera berbenah dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuhyun sudah sangat menunggu datangnya waktu ini sedari tadi. Kyuhyun segera menyambar tasnya dan menghampiri meja yang berada 3 meja dibelakangnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!", tanpa meminta perizinan terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan _namja_ cantik itu –tanpa perlawanan-

.

.

Kyuhyuu berjalan dengan langkah ttergesa-gesa, diikuti _namja_ cantik yang ia genggam tangannya seerat mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menatap Sungmin dan…

"Kau kan yang selalu memberikanku cokelat bodoh ini...!", Kyuhyun melemparkan cokelat itu kewajah Sungmin, tentunya membuat cokelat yang begitu indah hancur berkeping-keping sama seperti hatinya.

Sungmin berjongkok dan mengutip kepingan-kepiungan coklat yang siudah di rangkainya bsemalam suntuk, membentuk setiap kata, menatanya dengan sabar, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes terjatuh ke lantai.

"hikkss~..hikkss~...", bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, ia terisak pilu.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang pilu kepada Sungmin, bukan maksudnya untuk berbuat seperti itu, tapi kecemburuannya pada Sungmin yang membuatnya marah seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada Donghae, bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku hah...?", suara Kyuhyun melantang penuh menggema lorong koridor yang begitu sepi.

Sungmin hanya diam, ia beranjak bangun dan membenahi kepingan cokelatyang sudah hancur itu, Sungmin segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjauh, Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram tangan Sungmin begitu erat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengikutiku selama ini ?", tanyanya sarkastik.

Sungmin hanya diam menunduk dalam, bibirnya seakan keluh, terkatup rapat.

"_sigh…_, bahkan kau membuatkan puisi-puisi konyolmu itu, kau begitu romantis dengan pasanganmu itu, jadi jangan memberikanku cokelat rendahanmu itu, _arra_!", Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Air mata tak terbendung, ia menangis bersamaan dengan isakan yang sangat miris terdengar, apa salahnya sampai perasaan cinta ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah mengepalkan tangannya –geram– melihatnya.

"Dasar _namja_ tidak tahu malu, awas kau!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang terkesan lesu, untungnya keadaan sekolah sudah sepi, paling tidak, tidak aka nada yang mellihatnya dalam keadaan yang semenyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kau darimana Min-_ah_ ?", Donghae menyambut Sungmin tepat di depan kelasnya, gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Sungmin hanya merunduk diam tanpa jawaban, Donghae mendapati 'sesuatu' yang tengah digenggam Sungmin, dengan segera Donghae menariknya.

"Kau masih memberikan ini padanya! Min-_ah_ pasti karena iblis itu kau jadi seperti ini kan!", ucap Donghae sedikit membentak, ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Sungmin sesakit ini..

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan, ia memeluk DOnghae seerat mungkin, dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya di bahu sahabatnya itu, Donghae mengelus rambut Sungmin –mencoba menenangkannya–.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih Min-ah, Hyukkie akan marah padaku kalau aku tidak menjaga baik-baik _hyung_ kesayangannya, sudah kau jangan menangis karena iblis itu lagi, aku menyayangimu! Sudah…sudah!", Donghae menenangkan Sungmin penuh perhatian.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kyuhyun! Aku bilang tunggu…", _yeoja_ itu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang melangkah sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun berbalik –malas–.

"Ada apa lagi Yuna?"

"Tadi, aku lihat, kau membuang cokelat yang aku minta tadi pagi, jasi yang memberikan itu Lee Sungmin, _namja_ aneh itu!", ucap Yuna kesal.

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengannya, dia sering mengganggumu bukan Kyu~ ?", tanya Yuna penasaran.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal, ia sebenarnya malas meladeni _yeoja_ yang baru menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya itu, baginya _yeoja_ itu terkesan sangat agresif. Bahkan Yuna rela mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai rumah, padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengajaknya.

"Terserah kau menanggapinya, aku capek lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!", usir Kyuhyun, dan berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya, sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Yuna masuk.

Yuna mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia sudah sangat geram tidak diiperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya akan bersikap mesra dan baik padanya hanya saat di depan semua teman-temannya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pagi ini Sungmin pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat murung, sekelebat ingatannya tentang sikap Kyuhyun kemarin masih terus berputar-putar diingatanya, dan itu sangatt menyakitkan baginya, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontaii memassuki gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja _ menarik paksa Sungmin.

"Ikut aku!", _yeoja _itu memaksa bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia dan teman-temannya menyeret Sungmin ke arah koridor.

.

.

**-Braakkk-**

Yeoja yang bernama Yuna dengan lantangnya, meghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke lantai koridor. Semua pandangan berpusat penuh pada mereka.

"KAU INI TIDAK TAHU MALU HAH!", Yuna benar-benar tersulut emosi, menjijikkan rasanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam diam, malu hanya itulah rasa yang tengah ia rasakan, semua orang memandang tidak suka padanya.

Yuna menarik paksa wajah Sungmin, menatap dengan manik mata penuh kemarahan, namun Sungmin merasa begitu lemah, ia hanya diam, walau ia seorang namja, tapi dengan posisi dikeroyok seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia melawan.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diri, ciiihhh..., apa kau tidak tahu Kyuhyun itu kekasihku hah!", bentak Yuna tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menutup paksa matanya, suara Yuna benar2 memekakkan telingannya.

"Ada apa ini...?", seperti seorang pahlawan, Donghae datang menyusup di antara kerumunan.

Donghae menatap sinis ke arah Yuna, dan memapah Sungmin agar berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan...?", tanya Donghae dengan tatapan sinis, giginya saling mengerat kuat, Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan yeoja-yeoja angkuh itu kepada Sungmin.

Yeoja-yeoja yang lain mulai melangkah mundur, mereka masih bisa mengingat bekas-bekas luka di wajah Donghae setelah perkelahian sengitnya, namun tidak dengan Yuna, ia tetap lantang memandang penuh kemarahan.

"Kau tanya saja pada temanmu itu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihku...", ucap Yuna meninggikan nada suaranya.

Donghae melirik Sungmin sekilas yang tengah menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada kekasihmu itu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin !", jawab Donghae menantang.

Yuna mengepalkan tangannya geram, wajah cantiknya benar-benar sudah merah padam.

Segerombolan kerumunan mulai menyingkir saat sosok namja yang menjadi bahan perkelahian itu muncul dengan langkah yang terlihat _'stay cool_', tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku celananya.

Donghae, Yuna dan Sungmin memandang fokus pada sosok itu, namun Sungmin sedetik kemudian ,mengeratkan genggaman tangan Donghae, ia benar-benar takut melihat mata obsidian itu.

Kyuhyun melirik pada genggaman tangan yang begitu mengerat, langkahnya terhenti di samping Yuna, dan Kyuhyun langsung merangkul bahu Yuna dan menatap mengejek ke arah Donghae.

"Ciihh, menjijikkan", desisi Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini _chagiya_, hmm...?", Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Yuna, membuat emosi Yuna meredam sedikit demi sedikit.

Rasanya air matanya ingin jatuh sekarang juga, namun Sungmin menahannya sekuat mungkin, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan pada _yeojachingu_-mu jangan bersikap kurang ajar pada Sungmin", ucap Donghae tegac, dan mulai beranjak menarik Sungmin meninggalkan kerumunan, Donghae tahu jelas Sungin tidak suka situasi seperti ini.

"Hya! Lee Donghae yang kurang ajar itu temanmu", ucap Yuna tidak senang.

Donghae berhenti sejenak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Sungmin tetap menghadap ke depan, mereka belum jauh dari Yuna.

"Apa kau bilang...?", Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Sudahlah Hae-_ah_...", Sungmin menenangkan Donghae menepuk lembut bahu Donghae.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka dengan mereka, ia memandang marah pada pasangan HaeMin.

"_ne_..., temanmu itu sudah berani-beraninya mendekati Kyuhyun, dasar tidak tahu malu, ya kan Kyu...?", Yuna melirik Kyuhyun, meminta bantuan Kyuhyun atas pertanyaannya.

"_ne_...", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa kau bilang hah...!", Donghae sudah bergerak maju untuk memkul Kyuhyun, ia lepas kendali melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tapi...

**-Plakkk...**

Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi tirus Kyuhyun, bukan Donghae pelakunya, tapi...

Lee Sungmin yang melakukannya.

Semua pandangan melotot kaget, mereka tak percaya seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu pendiam bisa melawan.

"Kau benar-benar mennjijikkan Cho Kyuhyun, aku membencimu", Sungmin menangis menatap Kyuhyun, dan segera berlari meninggalkan kerumunan.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Rasakan itu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Sungmin tunggu aku!", Donghae ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah yang berbekas lima jari, ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aiisshhh, namja sialan, aku tidak apa-apa chagiya...?", Yuna menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun lembut.

Namun Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Yuna.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh seperti ini lagi _arra_!", ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Yuna menegang, matanya membulat -_shock_-, melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak.

Kerumunan mulai pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yuna.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi berani mempermalukan Sungmin, aku bisa pastikan namamu masuk dalamm daftar nama yeoja paling menjijikkan di sekolah ini"

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yuna yang sudah membatu kaku.

**=TBC=**

Gimana ?

Makin aneh, makin g jelas(?)

Tapi aku suka itu #plakkk...

Review

parkirkan Review anda segera!

(/*o*)/

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3 END

Annyeonghaseyo (^o^)/

Gomawoyo buat readerdul sekalian yang mau dan bersedia menyembatkan waktu memarkirkan reviewnya di FF ini hiks..hiks… #terharu

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Ini part terakhir dari FF ini Mianhae kalau masih mengecewakan, tapi aku masih sangat-sangat berharap dengan Review readerdeul sekalian

Gomawoyo #hug reader atu-atu (:~_~

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- Shounen-ai**

_**-**_**Chocolate with Poem**_**-**_

**ORIGINAL CAST : KYUMIN**

**WARNING **: BOYS LOVE BOYS, untuk penulisan masih jauh di atas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH..., typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi.

Ini FF _Shounen-ai_ series pertamaku harap dimaklumi dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang menggumpal dalam penyusunan bahasanya

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya

#plakkk.. Aku g bisa buat FF selain KYUMIN. Yang Nggak Suka MOHON

tinggalkan!, Tapi kalau masih NGEBET buat baca! Wajib RCL!#pemaksaan#

**SUMMARY : **

_Tiada kata yang sanggup ku torehkan untukmu, hanya sebuah cokelat kecil yang bisa kupersembahkan dengan untaian kata cinta untukmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**previous...**_

"Kalau kau sekali lagi berani mempermalukan Sungmin, aku bisa pastikan namamu masuk dalamm daftar nama yeoja paling menjijikkan di sekolah ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ mungil itu masih setia dengan selimut yang membungkus hangat dirinya, "Sungmin-ah bangun nak, ini sudah pagi!", teriakan itu kembali menggema untuk ke-3 kalinya pagi ini. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu.

'Sungmin _oemma_ bilang bangun!", suara teriakan sang _oemma_ semakin meninggi dari luar kamarnya.

"_ne oemmaa~…_", teriakan terakhir itu membuat Sungmin segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaan dari seorang Sungmin. Sungmin selalu terbiasa bangun tidur sebelum jam enam, mempersiapkan semuanya, tapi belakangan ini Sungmin bahkan harus dibangunkan dengan susah payah untuk bisa pergi sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menapaki lantai putih di sepanjang koridor sekolah, semua mata tak surut menatapnya lekat-lekat. Padahal kejadian itu sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu terjadi, tapi kenapa tatapan menyudutkan itu masih terlihat dari mereka.

Namun Sungmin lebih bersikap tidak peduli kali ini, ia berjalan melewati pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya, menuju loker miliknya.

"SUNGMIN!",teriakan Donghae menginterupsi langkah _namja_ mungil itu.

Donghae mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya dan menarik Sungmin bersama—sama menuju loker.

Riuh suara _yeoja_ berbisik-bisik mulai terdengar, menandakan seseorang yang memiliki predikat _popular_ sedang berjalan mendekat. _Namja_ _popular_ itu berjalan bersama _yeoja_ yang diketahui sebagai kekasihnya.

Mereka berjalan tepat di belakang HaeMin, dengan tujuan yang sama —loker—. Sungmin sadar benar akan kehadiran _namja_ itu, jangan anggap ia tidak bisa merasakan aura _namja_ itu. Namun Sungmin memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan lagi kehadirannya.

Sungmin membuka lokernya dan ia mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah disana yang tertutup rapat.

"Wah Min, kau mendapatkan cokelat lagi _ne_?", ucap Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya –sengaja–, agar seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari Sungmin mencuri dengar ucapan Donghae.

"Wah sepertinya pengagummu kali ini benar-benar istimewa, dia memberimu cokelat setiap harinya, walaupun hari kasih sayang sudah lewat, kau benar-benar hebat!", cerocos Donghae berniat memanas-manasi _namja_ 'itu'.

Sungmin memelototkan matanya pada Donghae, sebagai bentuk ancaman –marah–, agar Donghae segera menghentikan ucapan-ucapannya yang sangat mengganggu dan memekakan telinga.

"_Ne…, Arraseoyo chagiya_, ayo kita masuk ke kelas!", Donghae semakin menaikkan intensitas nada bicaranya, dan sesegeranya merangkul Sungmin membawanya ke kelas Sungmin, sebelum mendengar kemarahan dari sahabatnya itu.

Sosok yang berada 5 loker dari tempat loker Sungmin berada terpaku, matanya lurus menatap isi lokernya, dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya terkesan geram, melihat warna wajahnya yang berubah merah bersamaan dengan bunyi gemeletuk gigi yang saling bersahutan. Ia memegang gagang pintu loker sangat kuat.

"_Chagiya~…_", suara manja Yuna menginteruksi lamunannya. Ia segera menutup lokernya rapat-rapat.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu, lebih baik kita putus!"

Ia berlalu meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi setia berada disampingnya, yang sekarang tengah tercengang dengan keputusan tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Sungmin melepas semua perasaan yang teramat dalam untuk Kyuhyun, sulit. Bahkan sangat teramat sulit, mengingat perasaan ini sudah sejak lama ia simpan dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam.

"Ada kalanya gaya gravitasi yang jatuh memiliki ukuran––", _songsaenim_ tetap pada tugasnya mmenerangkan pelajaran.

Sungmin mengenduskan nafasnya, mencoba mengatur pernafasannya. Jujur saja melihat punggung _namja_ berwajah _stoic _itu, membuat jantungnya terus bergemuruh kencang. Walaupun Sungmin mencoba bersikap acuh padanya.

Sungmin merogoh laci miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan –kotak– untuknya, bingkisan ini sudah ia dapatkan beberapa hari ini, beserta sebuah pesan puisi singkat yang selallu ia dapatkan di dalamnya.

Ia membuka kertas kecil itu.

_Bilamana mulut bisa berdusta_

_Namun hati yang tahu_

_Aku menyayangimu_.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya meresapi sedikit kalimat menyesakkan itu. Walau ia masih bingung siapa pengirim surat dan cokelat ini sebenarnya, namun Sungmin lebih memilih menerimanya. Sungmin kembali meletakkan kertas itu kedalam kotaknya dan memasukkan lagi ke dalam laci.

Sungmin sadar atau tidak, sepasang mata obsidian tadi tengah mencuri pandang ke arahny. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya segera.

"_Ne_", sahut _songsaenim_ melihat Sungmin yang nampaknya mebutuhkan sesuatu. Semuapandangan terpusat padanya.

"Bolehkan saya izin _songsaenim_ ?", tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Apa kau sakit Sungmin?"

"_Ne…_, hanya sedikit pusing"

_Songsaenim_ mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sungmin, dan Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Namun sebelumnya seperti biasa Sungmin selalu membawa buku dan pulpen sebagai persediaannya dimanapun ia berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin disinilah tempat peraduan yang tepat bagi Lee Sungmin, duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon sebagai tempat perteduannya, ditemani oleh hijaunya rerumputan sebagai alas duduk untuknya.

"Heuhh...", Sungmin menghembuskan nafasanya secara teratur, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dari segala kekalutan yang ada.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi, bahkan enggan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun -menghindar-. Dan yang jauh lebih buruk daripada itu adalah semua teman-teman di sekolah menjadi -sedikit- peduli dengannya, bukan peduli dalam hal baik, tapi lebih kepada menjatuhkan.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kekarnya pohon, matanya sayu-sayu perlahan mulai membuatnya nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini hingga tertidur.

Wajah stoic itu berada tepat di depan Sungmin, senyumnya merekah sempurna -tulus- melihat Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sungmin bingung.

Sosok itu mendekati Sungmin dan tepat berjongkok di depan Sungmin, tangannya perlahan mulai mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin, dan menatap lekat manik mata kelam milik Sungmin.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah..."

Sungin terhenyak, matanya membulat penuh, sosok yang begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat dengannya kini tengah meminta maaf, dan itu semua terdengar tulus.

"Mianhae..., aku sudah membuatmu menangis karenaku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Min-ah"

Perlahan air mata Sungmin menetes mendengar pernyataan namja bersuara bass itu.

Tangan itu menghapus jejak air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sungmin, mata obsidian miliknya semakin lekat menatap mata Sungmin, dan perlahan ia mendekatkan lagi jarak antaranya dan Sungmin hingga...

Chuuu~

Sungmin benar-benar terbengong akan semua ini, namun bibir yang terasa hangat baginya itu mulai melumat kecil bibir mungilnya. Sensasi kehangatan menjalar di tubuh Sungmin, pada akhirya Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi kenikmatan peraduan kedua bibir indah ini.

"Tuhan, biarkan aku menikmati mimpi indah ini", kira-kira seperti itulah pinta Sungmin dalam hati.

Pagutan bibir sosok itu semakin intens menyesapi m,anisnya bibir Sungmin, demi apapun yang pernah singgah dimimpi seseorang. Ini begitu nyata, dan bahkan tak terasa seperti mimpi.

Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan mata indahnya, sungguh ini terasa sampai ke alam sadarnya. Dan saat matanya terbuka penuh.

Sungmin berjengit kaget, melihat sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar berada di depannya dan sedang menciuminya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh jangkung itu "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kaget, Sugmin benar-benar kaget melihat sosok itu tengah menciuminya.

"heh...", sosok itu tersenyum sinis seraya menghapus sudut bibirny yang masih tersisa saliva.

Iapun berjalan dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya", ia pun berlalu hanya dengan mengucapkan hal itu.

Sungmin menatap nanar kepergian namja itu, hatinya benar-benar sakit, cukup rasanya dipermainkan bagai seonggok sampah oleh namja itu.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis, namun air matanya tertahan mengingat janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi kaena sosok itu.

Sungmin mengambil buku dan pulpen yang berada tepat disampingnya. Ia kembali menorehkan sebuah kata dalam kertas putih itu.

_Aku berharap pada sebuah kekosongan_Ingin memilihmu,

_Pengikat antara dua dunia telah terputus_

_Aku hanya perih, menyisakan puing-puing kehampaan_

_Tercekat dalam sebuah dilema_

_Harus atau sudahi?_

_Aku berhenti di persimpangan jalan,_

_Lelah arah tanpa tujuan_

_Namun ku sadar diri._

_Aku berhenti tepat disini_

_Berharap semua tak terjadi._

Sungmin merunduk dalam meresapi sebuah puisi miliknya, yang terkesan. Sebuah keputus asaan.

"Selamat tinggal Kyu", lirihnya hampir tal terdengar.

Sungmin bangkit dri duduknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Dari kejauhan mata obsidian itu tak lekang menatapnya.

Sungguh ia rindu saat-saat namja bertubuh mungil itu menguntitnya, namun ia malu untuk mengatakannya, lebih baik ia disini memperhatikan namja itu dari kejauhan.

"_Mianhae_ Min, kau jangan sampai benar-benar membenciku _ne…_", ucapnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun tadi meminta izin sama dengan Sungmin, beralasan kepada _songsaenim_ dirinya juga kurang sehat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat waktunya pulang sekolah, semua membenahi barang bawaannya amsing-massing, _songsaenim_ segera membubarkan diri dan bergegas keluar. Namun sayangnya cuaca kurang bersahabat, hujan deras turut menggenangi bumi di siang hari.

Sungmin masih setia duduk di bangkunya menunggu satu per satu murid-murid lain keluar, paling tidak ada alasan Sungmin untuk tetap duduk, menunggu kehadiran Donghae. Ia menoleh pada kaca jendela yang berada disampingnya, melihat jelas ke arah luar kelas, dimana semua murid lainnya sedang sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari memilih berteduh diluar, bahkan rela membasahai tubuhnya untuk bergegas pulang.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sungmin yang berada di ruang kelas itu, melainkan Kyuhyun yang juga tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Sungmin tersadar akan keberadaan Kyuhyun, ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Kyuhyun, tanpa disengajai mereka saling bertemu pandang. Namun Sungmin dengan segera membuang arah pandangnya, dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

**Greebb**

Kyuhyun menahan tangannya, saat Sungmin melintas tepat di sampingnya. Sungmin menggeliat mencoba melepaskan kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat tak beraturan.

"Lepaskan!", Sungmin melawan.

"…"

"Aku bilang lepaskan Cho Kyuhyun"

"…"

Kyuhyun yang tetap dengan posisi awalnya –duduk–, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

**Plakkk**

Sungmin menampar kembali pipi tirus milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat sikapmu! Lepaskan aku!", Sungmin memberontak liar, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh padanya dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, menciumi bibir _cherry_ kemerahan milik Sungmin secara paksa. Tentu ciuman ini mendapatkan penolakan dari Sungmin, dan kali ini Kyuhyun mennciuminya dalam keadaan sadar-sesadar sadarnya.

"Hmmpth–", Sungmin terus memukul-mukuli lengan bahu serta dada Kyuhyun secara tak beraturan. Namun Kyuhyun semakin menekan dan menari dalam tenngkuk Sungmin.

"Hmmpth–"

Sungmin mendorong sekuat-kuatnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan…

**-Braakk-**

Kyuhyun terjerembab jatuh terduduk dikursinya. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tercekat karena ciuman –pemaksaan– dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali ingin melayangkan tamparan kepada Kyuhyun namun dengan segera di tahan oleh tanngan kekar Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau ingin menamparku lagi, tampar…tampar aku!", Kyuhyun mendaratkan sendiri tamparan tangan Sungmin di pipinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU CHO KYUHYUN!", Sungmin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, emosinya sudah membuncah sampai urat syaraf kepalanya.

Untungnya suara derasnya hujan membendung kerasnya suara Sungmin, sehingga tidak menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

"heuh…", Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera keluar dari ruangan kelasnya dan berlari dii bawahnya derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengejar Sungmin, dan secepatnya ia bisa kemballi menarik tangan _namja_ mungil itu.

"Berhenti bersikap acuh padaku hah!", teriak Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar samar dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Sungmin menarik tangannya, entah sebuah keberanian apa yang membuatnya begitu berani menatap tajam mata _obsidian namja_ yang begitu ia cintai.

"APA MAUMU?"

"Berhenti menngacuhkanku!", Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Sungmin, pandangan matanya semakin intens menatap mata kelam milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap lekat mata itu, mata yang begitu menyiksa hatinya, "Kau! Aku ini apa bagimu hah!"

"Kau membuatku seperti bonekamu! Mencampakkanku sesuka hatimu, mempermainkan perasaanku, dan sekarang kau memintaku jangan mengacuhkanmu!", Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga mengungkapkan isi hatinya,semua rasa bergemuruh tak menentu di hatinya. Darahnya berdesir hebat, saat melihat mata itu semakin lekat menatapnya.

Untungnya hujan sedikit memburamkan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Pandangan Kyuhyun berkilat marah.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, menjauh dari hidupku! Jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi wajahmu di depanku!", kata Kyuhyun sarkastik, ia menghempaskan tangan mungil Sungmin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah pukulan telak di hatinya, kakinyaseperti terpaku. Satu katapun tak sanggup ia ucapkan, bulir air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya, dan terjatuh bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan.

Selang beberapa waktu Donghae datang, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, isakan keluar parau dari mulutnya, dengan segera Donghae mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Hei…, sudahlah…, sudah…, jangan menangis lagi _ne_…", Donghae menenangkan Sungmin yang semakin kuat terisak.

"Aku membencinya, hikss~…, aku membencinya Hae-_ya_!"

"_Ne…_Kau membencinya, sudah…sudah…"

Hanya hujanlah yang menjadi saksi tangisan Sungmin dan ucapan kebohongan perasaannya. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan hatinya.

"Hei…, sudahlah…, sudah…, jangan menangis lagi _ne_…", Donghae menenangkan Sungmin yang semakin kuat terisak.

Tidak jhauh dari tempat HaeMin berada, mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun masih lekat-lekat menatap Sungmin. Ia turut menangis bersama Sungmin, hatinya begitu sakit setiap kali melihat Donghaelah yang menjadi tempat bersandar Sungmin, Donghaelah yang dipilih menjadi tempat Sungmin mengadu.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemah, rasa penyesalanlah yang sekarang tengah bergemelut dipikirannya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh!", Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya, ada sejuta emosi dan beribu perasaan cinta yang beradu di dalam hatinya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**-3 Hari Kemudian-**

"Huatchim…"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, _ne_!", ucap sang _oemma_. Ia segera meletakkan kaih di dahi Sungmin. pengompres

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menutup matanya tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ini sudah hari ke-3 Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, tubuhnya tidak semakin membaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan tenang sendirian ke arah loker miliknya, ia membuka loker tersebut. Seperti biasanya lokernya selalu dipenuhi dengan bingkisan-bingkisan dan surat-surat. Kyuhyun melirik kea rah pintu loker ada _memo_ disana.

**Aku tunggu di taman kota, sepulang sekolah**

**-Donghae-**

Kyuhyun menggeram, dan meremas kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kelas terdengar riuh, Kyuhyun tengah duduk di bangkunya, ia menoleh ke sebuah bangku yang sudah beberapa hari ini kosong –tak berpenghuni–. Ada gemelut rasa bersalah di hatinya, ia begitu merindukan si pemilik bangku itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…", seorang _yeoja _lain, tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang tak suka kepada _yeoja_ itu, padahal biasanya ia akan tersenyum ramah dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menggandrunginya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

"_Waeyo_?", tanya kyuhyun, seadanya.

"Hmm…", _yeoja_ itu hannya menunduk malu sembari memainkan kancing kemeja miliknya, salah satu kakinya sengaja ia jinjitkan, seolah membuat kesan –imut– pada dirinya.

"Sudah cepat katakan saja…", kata Kyuhyun, malas-malasan.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah lama menyu–"

'_Shiroe_"

_Yeoja _itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak dengar, aku bilang _shiroe_, menjauhlah kau mengganggu pemandanganku!", nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat ketus, mungkin inilah caranya ia melampiaskan kegundahan hatinya.

_Yeoja_ itu tak bergeming, semburat merah –malu– sudah terlihat diwajahnya, bagaimana tidak, ia dipermalukan di depan kelas seperti ini oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau menyukai Lee Sungmin _namja _aneh itu kan? Aku pernah melihatmu meletakkan cokelat di lokernya!", teriak _yeoaj_ itu tak terima atas penolakan Kyuhyun. Ia membeberkan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun.

Semua mata terpusat pada Kyuhyun dan _yeoja _itu secara bergantian. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam ke arah _yeoja_ itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu _yeoja_ murahan!", cibir Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan segera seisi kelas yang menatap bingung ke arahnya, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenal adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat ramah.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Donghae berdiri bersandar, salah satu kakinya menapak pada tembok, tangannya sengaja ia sembunyikan di balik sakunya, sesekali pandangannya melirik ke arah depan, berharap sosok yang ia tunggu kehadirannya akan segera datang.

Donghae melirik tajam pada jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sudah dua jam lebih ia menunngu kehadiran sosok tersebut.

Donghae kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan,dan...

Tepat, sosok itu tengah jalan mendekatinya dengan langkah yang terlihat santai. Donghae berdiri tegak saat sosok itu datang, matanya berkilat marah saat melihat sosok itu terlihat santai -tanpa rasa bersalah-.

"Kau!"

Donghae menunjuk kasar ke arahnya, saat sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis, tanpa ada rasa bersalah ia menurunkkan tangan Donghae yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu emosi" ucapnya tenang.

Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran, ingin rasanya ia memukul kembali sosok berwajah stoic itu.

"heuuhh...", dengus Donghae sebal.

"Kau tahu karena kau semua menjadi seperti ini!", Donghae berbicara dengan gemeletuk gig yang saling bersahutan.

Sosok itu masih setia dengan ketidak peduliaannya, ia membuang arah pandangnya sejenak,

"Apa lagi masalahnya sekarang?", tanyanya santai.

Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya, Donghae menarik kerah baju miliknya, menariknya tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"Karena kau Sungmin pergi ke Jepang arra!", Donghae menghempaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa peduliku?", sosok itu masih saja bersikap santai, padahal saat ini jantungnya berderu cepat saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau begitu membenci Sungmin ooeh?"

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Kau!", emosi di kepala Donghae sudah membuncah ingin segera dilampiaskan, darahnya sudah mendidih menahan amarah yang semakin tersulut.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun-_ssi _, aku berharap waktu berputar dan Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu denganmu"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, tatapannya menyiratkan ketidak sukaannya pada ucapan Donghae.

"Jaga ucpanmu!"

"_Ne…_, aku berkata jujur, Sungmin itu terlalu baik untukmu, terlalu baik sehingga kau dengan gampangnya menyakitinya!", mata mereka saling beradu –berkilat marah–.

"Kau yang merebutnya dariku!"

"MWO…?", Donghae terlihhat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? _sigh …_ bahkan kau menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Aku tidak pernah merebut Sungmin darimu bahkan samppai sekarang aku tidak merebut Sungmin _babo_!", jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak puas atas jawaban itu, "Kau kira aku ini anak kecil oeh! Semua orang juga bisa melihatnya kau menyukai Sungmin!"

Donghae memelototkan matanya –kaget– mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar gila!", cibir Donghae tak senang.

"Aku ini kekasih _namdongsaeng_nya Sungmin, _babo_!"

Sekarang berganti Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"MWO…? Kau jangan berbohong Sungmin tidak punya adik!"

**-Pletakkk-**

Jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun, "HYAA! Apa-apaan kau?"

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, " Kau ini memang _babo_, kalau kau memang mencintainya seharusnya kau percaya padanya _babo_!"

"Ah sudahlah percuma aku terlalu banyak bicara padamu, besok sore Sungmin akan pergi ke Jepang, terserah kau, kau mau terus membohongi perasaanmu, atau mengejar cintamu, aku hanya ingin melihat Sungmin bahagia, jangan sampai kau menyesal Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau mencintainya, sampai-sampai kau rajin mengiriminya cokelat belakangan ini, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua itu!"

Impuls Kyuhyun terkejut, matanya membelut kaget. "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

Donghae tersenyum sinis ke arah Kyuhyun,"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu semua, sudahlah tidak penting aku tahu darimana, yang pasti Sungmin akan berangkat besok, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu"

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku berdiri menatap kepergiannya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur emouk miliknya, ucapan Donghae masih senantiasa berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Selama ini yang ada di pikirannya, Donghae sangat menyukai Sungmin-nya. Hei, sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi Sungmin'nya'.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya, matanya menerawang jauh mengingat-ingat kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat, tapi sungguh hatinya masih sakit melihat kejadian yang dulu sempat terjadi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?", lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar isi kertas tersebut.

_Aku memujamu setulus hatiku_

_Sungguh sebuah kesetian perasaan selalu kujaga untukmu_

_Merangkul pada dinding-dinding pengikat namamu_

_Aku ingin berlari menjauh_

_Namun aku tak sanggup tanpamu_

_Dikala tubuhku melemah_

_Aku memujamu_

_Kau cahaya untukku_

**Tes…**

Airmata Kyuhyun jatuh menggenangi kertasnya, ia menangis karena menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih setia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas puisi pemberian Sungmin. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang, tapi masih ada satu hal yang janggal di hatinya. Kejadian saat itu masih 'kental' ada dipikirannya.

Tercetus ide, Kyuhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya –kertas-kertas itu ia tinggalkan di atas kasur miliknya. Ia mendekati meja yang ada di ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun mencari buku daftar telepon, mencoba mencari di urutan 'L', dan akhirnya dapat.

Kyuhyun segera menekan _digit_, dan menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini tahu akan memberikan jawaban keresahan hatinya selama ini.

Panggilan terhubung…

"_yeoboseyo_…, benar ini kediaman keluarga Lee?", tanyanya memastikan, maklum saja ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menghubungi keluarga itu.

"_ne…_, saya Nyonya Lee, anda siapa?"

"Ah…, aku temannya Lee Sungmin, bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

"hm…, _mianhae…_, Sungmin sedang sakit, bagaimana kalu kau hubungi saja ponselnya ?", usul Nyonya Lee.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia mennghubungi ponsel Sungmin, bahkan nomornya saja ia tidak punya. Kalau minta dengan Nyonya Lee, pasti Nyonya Lee akan berpikiran aneh padanya, teman macam apa yang tidak punya nomor ponsel temannya sendiri.

"hmm…, aku akan berkunjung saja Nyonya Lee, sekalian untuk menjenguknya, _gomawo_ Nyonya Lee…"

"Ah_ ne…_"

Panggilan segera terputus, Kyuhyun meletakkan gagang teleponnya bersamaan mendenguskan nafasnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia bicara langsung dengan Sungmin dan meminta kejelasan kepada _namja _mungil itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**TOK…TOK…**

"IYA SEBENTAR!", teriak seseorang dari dalam.

**-CKLEKK-**

"_Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma_…, Apa Sungmin ada di rumah ?", sapa Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk sopan, di tangannya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah bingkisan khusus untuk Sungmin.

"Ah _ne…_, silahkan masuk", wanita paruh baya sedikit menggeser badannya, mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu, matanya sibuk menyusuri semua dinding-dinding yang di penuhi dengan _foto_-_foto_ keluarga Sungmin, banyak yang berubah, sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun datang kerumah ini –berkisar lima tahun yang lalu.

Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Nyonya Lee, terus membawa Kyuhyun menaiki lantai dua, dimana kamar Sungmin berada.

"Kebetulan Sungmin sedang tidak enak badan, lebih baik kau langsung menjenguknya di kamar _ne_…", ucap Nyonya Lee, mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya secara teratur, yang sejak tadi tercekat. Kyuhyun terus-menerus memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta kejelasan semua ini pada Sungmin.

**TOK…TOK…**

"Sungmin-_ah_ ada temanmu datang?", panggil Nyonya Lee dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang –berada di dalam kamarnya, sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu mendengar panggilan sang _oemma_. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata _foxy-_nya mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Suruh masuk saja _oemma_!", teriaknya, dengan suara seadanya. Matanya sayu-sayu mulai terpejam kembali, sakit di bagian kepalanya masih terasa nyeri, mengingat hantaman derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

–CKLEKK–

Sungmin tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran orang yang disebut sang _oemma_ sebagai teman. Sungmin mengira Donghaelah yang datang menjenguknya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat isi kamar Sungmin, dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas puisi buatan Sungmin. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis mengingat kebodohan akan sikapnya yang sudah salah menilai. Sadar, kertas-kertas itu dibuat untuknya. Kyuhyun meletakkan bungkusannya di meja belajar Minnie yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tutup lagi pintunya Hae…", ucap Sungmin, memerintah.

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin, walau bukan namanya yang disebut. Ia masih men-stabil-kan detak jantungnya, sampai-sampai bibirnya terasa keluh untuk sekedar menyapa Sungmin.

"Ada apa kau kesini?", tanya Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari bahwa itu bukan Donghae. Matanya masih setia terpejam dengan tubuh yang masih diselimuti _bed cover_ pink miliknya.

Mulut Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk berbicara, namun suaranya seakan tercekat untuk keluar. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, merasa 'teman'-nya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Sungmin mencoba duduk dan bersandar di punggung kasur. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan mendekati dan memapah tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin sadar saat sebuah tangan mencoba membantunya.

"Kau!", matanya melotot –kaget–, tangannya langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba membantunya, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sungmin, tak senang.

Kyuhyun diam, sangat sulit baginya berbicara dengan Sungmin. Ia memutar pandangannya, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin mengeratkan giginya –tidak senang, matanya berkilat marah melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya saat ini. Terang saja kejadian memalukan kemarin masih 'kental' terbayang diingatannya.

"Aku…Aku kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu Min?", akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri, ia mulai mendekat kembali.

Diam, hanya itu yang Sungmin lakukan. Sungmin menunggu _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu langsung menanyakan hal yang dipperlukan. Jujur saja, saat ini batin Sungmin seperti melonjak kegirangan melihat Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang sudah ditorehkan Kyuhyun, sudah berbanding sama dengan rasa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus, Sungmin tetap tidak mau berbicara, akhirnya ia langsung memberikan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu?", tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah yang terlihat pucat itu, ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Dan sadar ini semua kesalahannya.

Sungmin diam, matanya membalas pandangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang terkesan dingin

"kumohon jawab aku Min!"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Min…", wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memelas pada Sungmin.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin sendiri, ia menangis, menangis mengingat sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu acuh padanya, menangis mengingat seberapa besar kebencian Kyuhyun yang tanpa dasar untuknya.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak menerima permintaan maafku oeh! Aku sering memberikanmu bingkisan cokelat, mengantarkannya pagi-pagi ke dalam kotak suratmu, tapi kau… kau membuangnya seperti seonggok sampah tak berharga, apa kau sadar kau sudah menyakitiku Kyu?", suara Sungmin tergugu bersamaan dengan lirihan isak tangis yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun merunduk –menyesal, "Aku melakukan itu, karena kau Min!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, masih sempatnya Kyuhyun melampiaskan semua kesalahan ini padanya.

"Aku…, apa salahku Kyu? Aku sudah meminta maaf karena sudah salah paham padamu, bahkan sampai sebesar ini, aku tidak mendapatkan maaf itu darimu, sekarang kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku, sshh…", jelas Sungmin, nyeri dibagian kepala Sungmin kembali ia rasakan. Sungmin memijit lembut pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun sudah ingin mendekat dengan Sungmin, tapi satu tangann Sungmin sudah memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun agar tidak mendekat padanya.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini bagimu Kyu?", tanya Sungmin, suaranya terdengar sayu, Sungmin terus-menerus menangis, mengibakan dirinya yang tidak dianggap ada oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai selama ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sulit berbicara, matanya sudah ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar sadar sekarang Sungmin mencintainya, _yeah_ hanya dia. Sungmin sudah tak bertenaga, tubuhnya kembali lemah, dengan segera Sungmin kembali menidurkan dirinya.

"_Mianhae…_", hanya kata lirih ini yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

'Pulanglah Kyu…, aku ingin istirahat", ucap Sungmin kembali menyelimuti dirinya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Min aku—"

"Pulanglah…", Sungmin kali ini benar-benar serius.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin, langkahnya terhenti tepat saat ingin membuka kenop pintu putih itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal terakhir, aku janji ini yang terakhir!", ucap Kyuhyun, ekor matanya melirik kecil ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur miring.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil di dalam selimutnya, ia membuka matanya, menerima pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "_ne…_"

"Setelah kejadian di lapangan itu, aku selau mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkatnya—"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun menjelaskan, Sungmin menyela ucapannya, "Aku sibuk saat itu, banyak yang harus ku pikirkan saat itu", Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat dengan tatapan bingung ke arahnya.

"Adikku…, mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya, selama ini dia tidak tinggal dengan kami di Korea dia menetap di Jepang!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya, agar semuanya jelas. Dan agar kesalah-pahamannya selama ini, dapat terjawab.

"Aku saat itu sedang mengurusi kepergian _oemma_ ke Jepang, karena Hyukkie sedang sakit parah disana", Sungmin masih tetap tertidur di atas kasurnya, suaranya terdengar parau.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, hatinya semakin bergemuruh tak menentu. Begitu konyolnya dia, cemburu denngan alasan yang tidak tepat sama sekali.

"Kau tahu Kyu, saat itu aku membutuhkan seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa menjadi pendampingku selama _oemma_ pergi, dan ternyata Donghae yang kebetulan berada di Korea, diusulkan Hyukkie untuk menemaniku disini." jelas Sungmin iar mata makin tak terbendung menetes, kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun sangat sulit ia lupakan..

"Kau dimana saat itu hmm…? Uggh~, kau dimana Kyu?", airmata Sungmin benar-benar tak terbendung, begitu menyakitkan baginya, disaat ia membutuhkan 'orang itu', tapi nyatanya orang yang sangat ia butuhkan itu mengacuhkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan, ia ingin mendekati Sungmin, rasa bersalah dihatinya semakin besar, ia tidak menyangka selama ini Sungmin-lah orang yang paling tersakiti.

Namun Sungmin segera menaikkan selimutnya menutupi kepalanya, "Pulanglah Kyu…, aku butuh istirahat…"

"_Mianhae_ Min-_ah_…, _cheongmal mianhae_…", sesal Kyuhyun, airmatanya juga terjatuh membasahi wajahnya. Melihat Sungmin yang menolak kehadirannya, itu cukup menyakitkan untuknya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Kamar itu begitu senyap, hanya sementara suara-suara pertengkaran kecil itu terdengar. Namun, sekarang suara isakan lirih seseorang jauh mendominasi ruangan ini, suara isakan yang terdengar dari balik selimut _pink_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun tengah duduk termangu, kedua kakinya saling menekuk, menjadikan teman penyanggah untuk wajahnya. Betapa menyesalnya ia, sungguh semua ini kebodohannya.

Kenapa saat itu dia bisa begitu mudahnya menyalahkan Sungmin tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih mengutamakan keegoisan hatinya, ketimbang perasaannya sendiri.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, apalagi sekarang Sungmin begitu membencinya.

Kyuhyun terus meratapi kebodohannya, besok Sungmin akan pergi ke Jepang, tappi percuma saja melihat sikap Sungmin yang begitu kesal dengannya. Pasti Sungmin tidak akan mau membatalkan kepergiannya.

"Coklat!", tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya tentang sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kyuhyun mulia bergegas menuju dapur, dan menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan, masih ada waktu untuk membuat semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kakinya memijak pada lantai kamrnya, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Namun, Sungmin melihat sebuah bingkisan kecil yang berada di meja belajarnya, bukankah bingkisan itu pemberian Kyuhyun tadi?

Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak yang berada di dalam _paper bag_ pink itu, alisnya saling bertautan saat menyadari bentuk kotak yang sama persis yang ia dapatkan belakangan ini. Sungmin membuka isi kotak tersebut, dan benar dugaannya, isinya sama persis dengan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya –coklat dan secarik kertas, tapi kali ini kertas yang ia dapatkan lebih besar.

Sungmin menggeser bangku yang berada di meja belajarnya. Ia membuka kertas itu.

_Annyeong Sungmin-ah…_

_Aku tahu kau pasti membaca suratku ini, yeah kau benar. Aku lah yang belakangan ini mengirimimu cokelat ini._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin Min-ah. Aku menyesal sudah membuatmu seperti itu. Dan untuk semua kejadian yang selama ini terjadi tentunya._

_Aku ingin jujur padamu Min, mungkin aku akan sulit jika mengatakannya langsung padamu._

_Aku mencintaimu Min…_

Sungmin menyeka airmatanya, ia tersenyum membaca kata yang sangat bermakna itu.

"_Nado _Kyu…, _nado saranghae_…", kertas itu ia peluk seerat mungkin, seakan ia memeluk si penulis surat erat-erat.

Jujur saja, hatinya benar-benar masih mencintai _namja_ itu, tapi Sungmin benar-benar butuh menenangkan diri saat ini, kejadian kemaren benar-benar menjadi pukulan telak di hatinya.

-CKLEEKK-

"Sungmin kau sudah baikan nak?", tanya Nyonya Lee, mendekati Sungmin, ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kemasi barang-barangmu_ ne_…, besok kita akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pagi", Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin, sembari menunjukkan senyum termanisnya kepada sang putra. Nyonya Lee berlalu dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada di meja belajarnya, ia menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun nantinya, sebelum ia berangkat.

Paling tidak ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai salamperpisahan untuk Kyuhyun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Oemma_ aku pergiii!", Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya, senyumnya merekah membentuk lengkungan sabit di wajahnya.

Semua sudah sangat 'mantap' ia persiapkan, paling tidak ini bisa menjadi kado terakhirnya sebelum Sungmin berangkat ke Jepang. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan ini sampai-sampai ia rela mengganti waktu tidurnya untuk membuat semua ini.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepeda motor miliknya, dan segera menggunakan _helm_, bergegas menuju rumah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee memilih penerbangan pertama dan harus segera melakukan _check in_ 2 jam sebelum keberangkatan.

Sungmin mendorong koper _pink_ miliknya, ia mengatur langkah yang tidak pasti, Sungmin menatap sayu rumahnya, masih ada kebimbangan dihatinya untuk meninggalkan semua ini.

"Sungmin ayo cepat!", perintah Nyonya Lee, membuat lamunan Sungmin buyar

"_Oemmaa~_…"

Nyonya Lee menghampiri Sungmin, ia mengerti dan sangat memahami anak kesayangannya ini.

"Sungmin, kita harus pindah ke Jepang…, _oemma_ mengerti perasaanmu nak, tapi kau harus bisa mengerti kondisi keluarga kita _ne_…", jelas nyonya Lee, lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah tanda menyetujui ucapan nyonya Lee, _yeah_ Nyonya Lee adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung dalam keluarga Lee, mengingat Tuan Lee yang sudah lama tiada. Nyonya Lee berusaha membesarkan kedua anaknya, walau salah satunya, ia titipkan pada keluarganya di Jepang, Hyukkie.

Sungmin segera memasukkan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil, dan menaiki mobil. _Namja_ mungil ini masih belum menunjukkan senyumnya sedari tadi, mungkin ia belum benar-benar merelakan pergi dari tempat ini, mengingat cintanya masih ada disini.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, pandangannya terus mengarah keluar jendela, mengingat –mungkin– ini yang terakhir kali baginya memandangi pagi di kota ini. Sesekali ia mendenguskan nafasnya, masih ada satu hall yang harus ia lakukan sebelum pergi. Namun, waktu tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk hal itu.

Mereka sudah tiba di bandara, Sungmin menurunkan semua koper-koper miliknya dan Nyonya Lee. Ternyata disana Donghae sudah tiba terlebih dahulu, sebelum Sungmin tiba.

Donghae membungkuk hormat kepada Nyonya Lee, dan ikut membantu Sungmin membawa koper-koper itu, dan meletakkannya di _trolli _yang sudah disiapkan disana.

"_Tsk~_! Aku pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu Min-_ah_…", kata Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, seolah Donghae tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal nantinya Donghae juga akan ke Jepang, hanya berbeda beberapa hari saja dengan Sungmin.

"Hmmm Hae-_ya_! Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?", tanya Sungmin, ragu-ragu.

"Tentu"

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun melihat dari celah pagar hitam besar, rumah itu begitu sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Apa mungkin mereka sudah berangkat?", tanyanya dalam hati, Kyuhyun masih belum yakin.

Kyuhyun masih mengintip, terus mencoba mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah itu.

"Hei, kau mencari keluarga Lee, mereka sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali!", seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan melintas, memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Pagi-pagi sekali? Sudah lama _ahjumma_?", tanya Kyuhyun terselip kepanikan disana.

"Ehmm…, mereka pergi dengan pesawat pagi!", jelas wanita itu, dan berlalu –melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuhyun segera menaiki sepeda motornya, menggunakan _helm_, dan melajukan sepeda motornya dalam kecepatan maksimal. Apa mungkin masih sempat, mengingat pesan _ahjumma_ itu.

"_**mereka sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang menjadi sasaran tabrakan(?)nya, matanya terus mencari Sungmin, paling tidak ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Sungmin.

"Oh Tuhan kuharap dia belum pergi…", pinta Kyuhyun, dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus mencari diantara banyaknya kerumunan yang menjajal di bandara. Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun terlambat, padahal ia sudah diingatkan sebelumnya oleh _ahjumma_ itu, tapi Kyuhyun berharap masih bisa melihat Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"KYUHYUUUUNN!", seorang _namja_ berteriak, ia mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Donghae…", ucap Kyuhyn, pelan.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya cukup lelah juga, ia berlari-lari mencari Kyuhyun.

"Ini…", Donghae menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Kyuhyun, yang sempat dititipkan Sungmin dsebelumnya padanya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya secepat mungkin.

_Annyeong Kyuhyun…_

_Mianhae,aku pergi tidak pamit sebelumnya padamu. Heh, aku hanya takut, aku tidak akan jadi pergi setelah melihatmu. Kyuhyun-ah…, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya selama ini apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku._

_Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu walau kau membenciku. Aku melihatmu walau kau tidak menganggapku. Aku menyapamu dalam diamku karena aku tidak sanggup berbicara dennganmu._

_Mungkin terlalu aneh menurutmu, tapi jujur saja, aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sejak kecil. Sejak kita masih menjadi teman sepermainan. Kau begitu perhatian padaku, hal itu yang membuatku mengagumimu sampai sekarang._

_Aku selalu membuatkanmu "Chocolate with Poem" buatanku untukmu, hanya untukmu, bahkan aku tidak pernah membuatkannya untuk siapapun, termasuk Donghae._

_Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak memaksakanmu, untuk mennyukaiku atau membalas perasaanku ini. Walau kau sudah mengirimiku surat itu, tapi aku masih merasa kau bukan sepenuhnya milikku. ^_^_

_Aku harap kau bahagia disini Kyuhyun-ah, dan menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, seandainya suatu hari kita berpapasan, jangan pernah lupakan aku ne…, tegurlah aku untuk pertama kalinya._

_Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae…_

_Dan ah satu lagi, carilah pasangan yang akan membuatkanmu cokelat setiap kali kau mau, aku masih ingat kau bilang kau sangat-sangat menyukai cokelat._

_Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah…_

_Cheongmal Saranghae…_

_Cahayaku Kyuhyun._

Ternyata masih ada satu kertas yang tersisa dan isinya sebuah puisi dari Sungmin.

_Saat sebuah pengharapan menghilang'_

_Aku termangu dalam ketenangan_

_Kelemahanku akan sebuah perasaan_

_Menjadikanku bisu dalam sebuah ungkapan_

_Mengagumi sosokmu, menyadari keberadaanmu_

_Itulah dunia yang kujalani_

_Aku berpijak pada satu tumpuan_

_Namun kakiku seakan lemah, saat melihat keangkuhan merajaimu_

_Kau hidupku..._

_Kau selalu mewarnai hidupku_

_Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku_

_Bahagialah cahayaku..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

Kyuhyun menangis bersamaan dengan berakhirnya surat yang ia baca, airmatanya benar-benar jatuh tak terbendung lagi, isakan kuat keluar dari mulutnya, walau ia sudah mencoba menutupinya dengan tangan. Namun, isakan itu masih tetap terdengar. Donghae menenangkan Kyuhyun, memukul-mukul lembut bahu Kyuhyun.

Tidak peduli beribu pasang mata memperhatikannya, mengatainya cengeng atau sebagainya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin begitu mencintainya, tapi semua terlambat disadari olehnya, karena keegoisannya sendiri.

**-END-**

**#dipelototin**…

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**-10 years later-**

-Chocolate House-

**14th February 2022**

Toko ini begitu ramai pengunjung, apalagi pengunjung saat _valentine's_ seperti ini, bahkan mereka rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan beragam cokelat pilihan mereka.

Sang pemilik sangat handal dalam menangani masalah cokelat, segala jenis cokelat berbentuk apapun sangat mudah di dapatkan di tokonya. Lee Sungmin nama ppemilik toko tersebut. Usahanya kini semakin besar, semua orang di Jepang sangat menyukai cokelat buatan dari toko Sungmin.

Di tokonya ini, Sungmin juga menyediakan teh cokelat panas, semua makanan yang berbau cokelat, bisa dinikmati di tempat itu sendiri.

Pagi ini Sungmin datang dengan menggunakan kemeja biru dengan dandanan yang sangat _match_ –formal, ada orang yang ingin bertemu Sungmin, menurut kabar dari pelayannya, _client_ ini ingin mengajak kerja sama toko Sungmin dengan miliknya.

Sungmin memasuki tokonya dengan senyum ramah, menyapa setiap pengunjung yang datang.

"Ehm tuan, orang yang mencari anda ada di atas…, dia meminta anda membuatkannya _Chocolate with Poem_", ucap sang pelayan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya menunggu di ruanganku?"

"Dia bilang udaranya sangat panas, jadi dia ingin menikmati cokelat dengan hembusan angin katanya"

Sungmin menggeleeng, mendengar pernyataan 'konyol' dari pegawainya, tapi ada satu kata yang membuatnya penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud _Chocolate with Poem._

Sungmin segera meninggalkan pelayannya dan bergegas menyusuri anak tangga, melihat kehadiran seseorang disana.

Sungmin membuka pintu loteng tokonya, memang disana juga disediakan bangku untuk menikmati pemandangan kota sakura ini, tapi biasanya itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk tamu.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi saat melihat punggung_ namja_ yang sedang bergaya_ cool_ –menyembunyikan tangannya dalam saku celananya. Stelan jas _namja_ itu benar-benar kelihatan rapi dan menawan, padahal sosok itu masih memunggunginya. Namun, postur tubuhnya sudah sangat meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Maaf , apa anda Tuan Marcus?"

_Namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan itu membuat Sungmin berjengit –kaget.

"Oh Tuhan apa aku sedang bermimpi?", tanya Sungmin dalam hati, matanya membulat _shock _mendapati sosok itu berada di depannya sekarang.

"_Ne…_, aku Tuan Marcus, Tuan Lee! Apa anda melupakanku?", tanyanya seraya memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Sungmin seakan membatu, ia benar-benar masih tidak percaya mellihat sosok itu kini berada didepannya.

Tuan Marcus mendekati Sungmin, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk menyapamu saat melihatmu, sekarang saat aku menyapamu kenapa kau tidak membalasnya Sungmin-_ssi_…", Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, matanya menatap intens manik mata Sungmin yang tengah membulat dan sesekali mengerjap pelan. Oh, demi apapun itu sangat imut, dan membuat Tuan Marcus tidak tahan akan sikap itu.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya, menangkupkan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sepertinya sedang terpesona melihat ketampananku Sungmin-_ssi_…, apa kau sudah membuatkanku _Chocolate with Poem_?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng dalam lamunannya, matanya masih setia menatap mata Tuan Marcus. Tuan Marcus tersenyum melihat sikap _namja_ imut itu, dan wajahnya sama sekali belum berubah, masih terlihat –sama– imut.

Tuan Marcus mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, mencoba menyadarkan _namja_ itu dalam dunia lamunannya, dan nampaknya cara itu berhasil.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuhyun?", tanyanya, tergagap.

Tuan Marcus yang bernama aslikan Kyuhyun itu tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mencari pasangan yang bisa membuatkanku cokelat, disaat aku menginginkannya, dan aku rasa aku menemukan kekasihku itu, makanya aku datang kesini, aku ingin meminta cokelat darinya", jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Namun, ia menyadarkan dirinya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan melihat _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda Kyu?", Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, walau hatinya tengah terlonjak girang, tapi ia harus lebih meyakinkan lagi ucapan _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Tatap mataku, dan lihatlah! Apa aku seperti orang yang sedang bercanda dengan perasaannya?"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya menatap lekat mata Kyuhyunn mencoba mencari celah kebohongan disana. Namun nihil, sorot mata Kyuhyun menampakkan kejujuran.

'Sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi dariku lagi _arra_, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau adalah kekasihku", ucap Kyuhyun, lembut.

Sungmin merunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, wajahnya sudah merona merah hingga ke telinganya, ia begitu gugup mendengar langsung ungkapan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin, melihatnya secara intens, perlahan ia melepas jarak anataranya dan Sungmin dan…

Chuuu~

KKyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir _cherry_ kemerahan milik Sungmin, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana, dan ini tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan ciuman yang begitu terasa manis untuknya, dan Sungmin mulai membalas melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mulai mengalungkan tangannya, menghapitnya agar memperdalam ciuman manis itu

Ciuman terhenti, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi mungil milik Sungmin, senyumnya merekah melihat wajah merah merona Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoel(?) hidung tegas Sungmin, dan menggesekgesekkan kedua hidung itu secara bersamaan.

"_Saranghae _Sungmin-ah, _cheongmal saranghae…_", ungkapnya mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membawa wajah imut itu bersandar pada dada bisangnya.

"_Nado _Kyuhyun-_ah…",_Sungminpun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya, senyumnya merekah mengingat _namja_ ini membalas cintanya.

"Sekarang buatkan aku _Chocolate with Poem_, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan cokelatmu itu…", rengek Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau tudak merusak _moment_ ini Kyu! Biarkan seperti ini dulu…"

"_Ne…arraseo chagiya…"_

**-END-**

Kalo ini beneran END, dan jangan minta SEQUEL atau semacamnya(?)

Cukup sekian dan terima kasih...

Parkirkan Review anda...

\(^o^)/


End file.
